Crossed Paths
by jon3s115
Summary: Kevin Michelson is an unlucky kid. Always picked on, always got in trouble. He is a really nice kid, yet fate just likes to mess with him. Now he just wishes he can leave and start over. Will he get his wish? If he does, will he take the chance? rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Struggles

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX OR RACHET AND CLANK IN ANY WAY, STAR FOX BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND RACHET AND CLANK BELONGS TO INSOMNIAC._

(Please note: Rachet and Clank is only referenced once in this story, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER.)

**CHAPTER 1: Struggles**

Pain surged through me. I had no idea what caused it, all I knew was that it was there. All I could see was black. I was thinking that I was asleep, even though I wasn't. Suddenly, I was jolted upwards and I started to see light and hear screaming. It was at that moment that I remembered what was happening. I had accidently picked a fight with the toughest kid in school, Julio Baldez. I could hardly hear anything he was telling me, all I could pick out was: "You're gonna be sorry Michelson!" Just as he was about to deliver a final blow, the principle came rushing through the crowd and separated the two of us. He then yelled at the crowd and then told us to see him in his office.

When we got to the office, the principle started to stare at us. I still had blood dripping from my nose. It was quiet for about three minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"What made you two think that you could even think about fighting?" he asked.

"It wasn't my fault sir, Michelson ran right into me and started to talk shit about me."

I started to regain what had happened just before the fight. What he said was all true, I did talk shit about him after I accidently ran into him and I wasn't going to lie to the principle.

"Its true sir, after I ran into him I started to tell him that he was a retard for being in the way." I confessed.

The principle looked me in the eye as to say to me "WHY!"

"Okay, none of what just happened is tolerated at this school" the principle said. "I expect it to never happen again. Do I make myself clear?!" He said.

"Yessir" Julio and I both said.

To keep from controversy he decided to give the both of us detention for the rest of the week. Both Julio and I walked out the office after the principle gave us the slips.

I started to walk towards my next class, biology. It was on the other side of the campus which made my day even worse.

"Great, not only did I get my ass kicked, get detention for a week, and make a new enemy but I also get to take a nice long walk to my next class, GREAT!" I said to myself in anger.

When I got into my class, I noticed that everyone, including the teacher, started to stare at me even when I sat down. The teacher walked over to my desk and put a large packet of paper full of questions in front of me.

"You have only 15 minutes to complete the test" My heart dropped. Not only do I have to take a large test in fifteen minutes, but I also have to think extra hard because I hadn't studied at all. My day was just getting horrible.

After the final bell rang we were dismissed to go home. I walked out onto the sidewalk and began to walk towards my house. I thought it was going to be okay from there on out until I saw Julio. All he did was flip me the bird and tell me that I was dead. I just ignored him and continued my walk.

After about 5 minutes, I reached my house. When I walked in my mom immediately started to yell at me. "YOU GOT A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION!". I just stared at her with a straight face.

She continued yelling at me for another hour. I had no idea that she could continue for such a long time. After she finished I walked up to my room to just lay down and let all of what happened that day melt away. As I lay down, I started to think about what had happened. In one day I had: gotten in a huge fight, possibly had a broken nose, made a new enemy, bombed a test, and received a weeks' worth of detention. I didn't let it go to me, instead I thought about the future and what could happen in a better way. Even though I did this, I still wished that I just could leave and start anew life. But I knew very well that it would never happen; I was forced to live with it. After my reflection of my day I walked back downstairs to get some pain killing medicine to help dull the pain of my face and body. After that I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed. After a little bit, I drifted off into sleep and started dreaming.

_During the dream…_

I awoke in a strange place. It was a place I didn't recognize at all. I looked around the small room I was in, just to see four walls with nothing but white paint on them. Suddenly the room dissipated to nothing and I was left in dark emptiness. Soon I saw an image of a being. I couldn't see the being, only its shadowy body and outline. It looked muscular so I assumed the being was a man. As he walked up to me three more beings came out from behind him. I was startled. Just as I was about to identify these beings, I awoke form my dream.

_Back to reality…_

I woke up with a startled gasp. I quickly looked around my room to make sure that it was a dream. I saw everything that my room had: a TV, a clock above my door, 2 dressers, a window, and three posters of my favorite game; Rachet and Clank. I was relieved that it was all just a dream. I looked over at my digital bedside clock that I had gotten on my last birthday. It read 3:00 a.m. I sighed at the thought of trying to fall asleep again. So I decided to think about the dream again. It was so vivid that I could remember every detail and aspect of the dream. As I started to re live the dream in my head I noticed something about the beings. They reminded me of something. I immediately disregarded the thought because it seemed to ridiculous. After my time of thinking ended, I slowly drifted back into sleep for the rest of the morning.

_Well how about it? What do you think? Please review so I can see how I can improve for the next chapter. Until next time…. _


	2. Chapter 2: Peaceful and Hard Times

_**WOW! After only 1 DAY of being up, my first chapter has had over 15 views! Had no idea it would get that much attention in such a short amount of time… anyway thank you to those that read it… it has inspired me to continue the book… Now, on to the story**_

**Chapter 2: Peaceful and Hard Times **

_Previously…_

_ It was 3:00 a.m. I sighed at the thought of trying to fall asleep again. So I decided to think about the dream. It was so vivid that I could remember every detail and aspect of it. As I started to re live the dream in my head I noticed something about the beings. They reminded me of something. I immediately disregarded the thought because it seemed to ridiculous. After my time of thinking ended, I slowly drifted back into sleep for the rest of the morning._

_Current time…_

I slowly started to wake up. I tried to force myself off my bed and onto the ground. Instead of landing on my feet, I landed on my body and just laid on the ground. I soon got myself off the ground and went downstairs to get breakfast. When I reached the kitchen, my mom stared at me. After about 3 minutes of silence, she spoke.

"You have a 2 week vacation." she said.

"I do?" I said in confusion.

"Yes, its your spring break, I assume that your detention will carry on into your first week back to school." She said.

I just looked at her. "Also, I have to go on a business trip, I'm going to be gone for a week".

I still stared at her. "I expect the house to stay in perfect shape while I'm gone" she said.

"Yes mom" I answered.

"Good, in case your wondering, im going to be headed to New York and yes im leaving in a few hours." she said.

"You couldn't tell me earlier?" I asked.

"You were in a bad mood, I didn't want to make you even more upset".

Truth is, I wouldn't have been any more upset, I would have actually been relieved that she would leave. But, of course, I wasn't going to tell her that. I finished my breakfast and went back up to my room.

When I got to my room, I went to one of my 2 dressers that were in the back corner. I opened the top drawer, which contained my shirts, and pulled out a shirt that had a really nice and elaborate design. It was a very defined and detailed skull with lines of fire all around it. Below the skull, there was a word that read "Fearless". Next I opened the second drawer, which contained shorts and pants, and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. The jeans were a little long on me, but thought nothing of it. They were purposely faded to give them an older look, which actually made them look nicer, and had a small cut like stitching on the left knee. After I finished dressing my self, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth and did my hair into a Mohawk type style. I then walked over to my bed and sat down with my Beats by Dre headphones.

After three hours of doing nothing, my mom walked in.

"Hey, im leaving right now. Remember that Mr. Nickelson is right next door if you need anything and there is an emergency number on the fridge" she said. "I'm also leaving you with one hundred dollars for food."

I couldn't hear her since the headphones were sound canceling. I looked up at her and just smiled. I took one side of the headphones off and asked her what she said. She just looked at me.

"I said that im leaving you with 100 dollars for food and that Mr. Nickelson is willing to help with whatever you need" she explained.

"Ok mom" I answered.

She then walked out of the room.

About an hour passed and I was already bored. I thought that being alone was supposed to be a crazy experience. But I guess I was wrong. Since I had absolutely nothing to do, I decided to yet again reflect on my dream that I had the night before. Because it was so detailed, I had the ability to relive it in my head. I finally noticed something else about the dream. A voice that I had not heard yet remembered. It said "change will come to your life". I was a bit startled when I realized that I never noticed the voice yet could hear it when I thought of it. The voice sounded like a man's. At first I thought that it was one of the unknown figures, but I soon began to realize that it was someone else. I started to become frightened. What could be happening? The dream was so real that I could never forget about it. Was it a sign? Could something really be happening with my life?

I started to panic a bit on the third day. What if the change was bad? Were the figures going to do something horrible? That was all I thought of. I decided to try and calm down before I lost my mind. I laid down on the couch and turned the TV on. I flipped to the news channel. There was a report about a local man being arrested for burglary.

"The man was identified as Jonathan Wright. A half white half Mexican resident of San Diego" the reporter said.

I wondered how he got to Los Angeles since he lived in San Diego. What puzzled me more was why he decided to come here and just rob a house. I started to wonder if he was part of the "sign". But I then remembered that there were four figures, not one. A sigh of relief came out of my mouth after I figured out that he was not part of the dream.

I jumped at the sudden knock that came from my front door. I walked over and looked through the peephole to see that it was Mr. Nickelson. I opened the door and he smiled at me.

"How are you holding up Kevin?" he asked.

"Im fine Mr. Nickelson, just a little shaky." I replied.

"What has you so shaken up?" he asked.

"Just the thought that there was a burglary here in the neighborhood" I fibbed. I didn't want to tell him about the dream because I thought he would think that I had gone crazy.

"Ya, that was pretty scary to hear about." he said. "Anyway," he continued, " I just came by to check on you. Bye Kevin." he said.

"Bye" I replied.

I walked back inside. I looked at the clock that was on the fridge. I read 7:50 p.m. I walked back to the couch to continue watching TV. I flipped to a comedy channel. It was airing a show that had several famous comedians all in one show. I decided to watch it until I went to bed. After about an hour into the show, I slowly drifted into sleep.

_Well… there we go… chapter 2__ . Thanks to those that read my first chapter. It inspired me to make the second chapter as soon as possible. Until next time..._


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

_Whew… writers block is a b****… anyway… I've noticed that you all are reading the story, yet no reviews. Even if you're reading this anonymously, You can still review. I really need you guys to review and tell me how the story is going… Do you like it? Hate it? What can I improve? What do I need to lessen? Appreciate it guys… on to the story!_

_oh and if you read this chapter, please note that the last part has been revised to make more sense... Thanks :) _

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

_Previously… _

_I walked back inside. I looked at the clock that was on the fridge. It read 7:50 p.m. I walked back to the couch to continue watching TV. I flipped to a comedy channel. It was airing a show that had several famous comedians all in one show. I decided to watch it until I went to bed. After about an hour into the show, I slowly drifted into sleep._

_Current time…_

I awoke at around 7:00 a.m. As I slowly rose from the couch that I had fallen asleep on, I noticed that my body was aching. I wondered what caused the ach. I then remembered about the fight I had gotten into at school a few days ago. I put my hand to my face and felt the bumps and the cut that were on my forehead. They stung with a great amount of pain. I shuttered at the feeling. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. After I applied arnica on the bumps and took pain killing medicine for the ach, I walked up to my room.

I wanted to get dressed into something different; after all, I had slept in my previous clothing. I pulled out some shorts that were grey and had a little side stripe on the side, and a plain black shirt. After I studied myself in the mirror to make sure I looked fine, I went back downstairs and grabbed some breakfast.

I opened the freezer and pulled out a box that had a picture of some waffles. I was craving waffles lately for some reason. I put two waffles in the toaster for about 3 minutes. During this time, I grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge, and poured myself a glass. About a minute after I poured the orange juice into the glass, the waffles popped out of the toaster.

I grabbed them and placed them onto a plate. I then grabbed the syrup and doused the waffles with it. I liked waffles with a lot of syrup. My mom always criticized me when she saw me do this. I always told her that it was the way I liked it. No matter how many times I told her this, she continued to criticize.

I walked over to the kitchen table and seated myself in the closest seat. After I finished my waffles, I chugged the remainder of my orange juice. After that, I walked up to my room to get my phone charger. It had told me the other day that it was close to dying by flashing a message on the screen saying "Low Battery". I was actually surprised that it lasted the few days I ignored it.

I entered my room and began my search for my charger. I searched everywhere; my bed, closet, drawers, cabinets, and even the bathroom that was attached to my room. I finally found it hiding under my drawer. I was very puzzled as to why it was under there. I decided to not think about it. It would have confused the hell out of me.

I walked downstairs and put my phone on charge. It then flashed a message that said "Charging 2% complete". I was relieved that it didn't die. If it would have died, I could have missed any messages sent to me. But, no one tried to contact me, not even my mom. I was a little shocked, after all, I had been alone for 5 days. I was still tired, so I went to my room and took a nap.

When I woke up, it was already 6:00 p.m. I cursed under my breath for letting myself sleeping that long. I then went down to the living room.

I walked over to the couch and turned the TV on. I flipped to the news channel again. The reporter was saying something about strange sightings near the moon. It wasn't an old report and it didn't happen over time. They were bombarded with reports of people seeing the same thing all at once. It happened only a minute ago. I was amazed, "I came here at the right time" I said to myself.

"We have some interesting news for you all, just a minute ago; our station was clogged with reports of people seeing something in the sky. Apparently witnesses saw a spiral type anomaly appear near the moon. NASA has yet to give us a clear explanation as to what it is." I was both frightened and amazed. My amazement also came with curiosity.

"NASA has actually given us a statement and said one thing, it isn't a black hole. This should calm a ton of people, including myself." The news anchor said. I was relieved.

My curiosity kicked in. I ran outside to see if I could still see this anomaly. I looked up at the faintly lit moon and saw an incredible sight. I saw the blue spiral thing spinning right next to the moon. I was amazed and still a little scared. Just as soon as I saw the anomaly, my phone rang.

I ran inside to answer it. "Hello?" I said.

"Kevin? Are you alright? I'm seeing this crazy thing up at the moon." It was my mom. She was obviously worried about me, after all, this was something that could have been either far more powerful than we anticipated it, or just an odd blue thing in the sky.

"I'm fine mom, it's not like that thing has some direct impact on me." I said as I chuckled.

"Ok Kevin. Are you sure your fine?" she asked again.

"I'm fine mom." I re assured her.

"Alright, remember that I'm coming back tomorrow." She reminded me.

"Ok mom." I replied. She then said goodbye to me and hung up.

After I put the phone back down I ran back outside to find that the anomaly was gone. So many emotions ran through me. I was relieved, upset, excited, and frightened. Relieved that it was gone, upset that I didn't see it any longer, excited about NASA probably figuring out what the hell it was, and frightened about where it went.

My eyes stayed glued to the sky: specifically where the anomaly was. I stayed looking at this spot for about 3 minutes until I saw something blink in the spot of the anomaly. I thought it was a passing plane till it began to grow in size and brightness. I then noticed that it had red around it. It was in atmosphere and burning up!

I started freaking out a lot. I then went even more crazy when I figured out that it was growing faster and faster. It was headed for ME! I ran inside as fast as I could. When I passed the door way I dove down behind the couch.

It was silent for a second. Then all of the sudden I heard a loud boom and crumbling sound. On top of that I heard fences being knocked down and destroyed.

"What the fuck?!" I cursed aloud.

I poked my head around the corner towards the door and saw what looked like a ship. I immediately thought I was seeing things. A ship was in my backyard. That's enough to make you think that you're crazy.

Besides freaking out at the sight, I thought about the pilot. Was it hurt? Was there a pilot? I had to act because I could both save this innocent pilot, if there was one, and possibly learn why it was here.

I ran out to the ship. As I quickly approached it I noticed something. What I noticed scared me, a lot. The ship had a very familiar design to it and had an odd logo on its side. I quickly pushed the thought aside and focused on getting the pilot out. Somehow, I just knew that there was a pilot and not a machine. I jumped up onto what looked like the cockpit and peered into the glass. I saw a figure inside.

I started to pry the hatch open. It was nearly impossible. I ran to my garage and grabbed a crowbar and then ran back to the ship. I then attempted to get the hatch open again.

I was successful.

I didn't even bother looking at the pilot. I just grabbed him and brought him into the house. When I got the pilot into the living room, I laid him onto the couch. I then took the liberty of studying him.

I was amazed. I was staring at the first alien to set foot onto this planet.

The pilot is what shocked me the most; he looked exactly like a fox. And because of that, he looked incredibly familiar. I couldn't figure out why, but it just looked so damn familiar. The ship, the logo, the pilot, they all looked familiar. I tilted my body enough to see around the corner and into the yard. The ship had that familiar design and a logo that just went with both the ship and pilot.

The logo seemed to be what looked like a fox running on all fours. The ship itself even had a slim design. Not much to resemble a fox, but slim like one.

The pilot started to move and groan.

I jumped from the sudden movement and just starred at the fox. He then opened his eyes, which immediately landed on me.

All I could do was wave at him. I was in so much shock that I could only wave and not at all speak. Then to my surprise, he waved back. He himself looked a little shocked as well.

He attempted to sit up but winced in pain and fell back onto the couch.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but you can't just get back up after a crash like that." I told the fox. His eyes grew wide.

"How the hell do you speak Cornerian?!" he barked.

I immediately gasped when he spoke. "Oh my god!" I said in surprise.

He just looked at me. While he was looking at me I figured out where I knew him and the logo. It WAS Fox McCloud.

I had thought that earlier when I reflected on the dream but disregarded the thought because it seemed to wild and crazy. But now I was sure.

In order to make sure I wasn't crazy, I asked for his name. "What's your name?" I said with a curious look.

"Fox McCloud." He replied with an even more cautious look.

"Holy shit" I said in amazement.

He just looked at me. "May I ask what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ya, you're not supposed to be real!" I exclaimed. His eyes grew even wider.

"How is that supposed to be when I'm standing right here? And what makes you think that I shouldn't be real?" he asked with an extremely puzzled look.

"Oh boy" I said.

"Look, you're Fox McCloud" I said. "On this planet we have a video game that stars a character with the same exact name, looks, ship, logo, team, and planet." I explained.

He was curious to hear more. "Go on." He said.

"I think it's easier if I just show you." I told him.

I walked him over to the computer that sat on the dining room table and entered the internet browser. I then went to a video site called YouTube and showed him gameplay footage of the most recent game; Star Fox Assault. After the video I asked him several questions. "Does any of this look familiar?" He nodded slowly while looking at the screen.

"How did you obtain all of this? This is exactly what happened 2 years ago." He asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I was hoping you would know." I told him.

He looked at me, "I don't".

I suddenly came up with something that could help. "How did you get here? Through that anomaly?" I asked.

He nodded at me.

"I have a theory. You're from an alternate reality. Not a dimension, but reality."

He looked confused. "How do you know about anomalies, dimensions, and realities? You look young." he asked confused.

"Im 15, and i know about this because my physics teacher showed us the theory. He said that a different dimension is a place where everything is different, even the laws of physics, where as an alternate reality is just slightly different, hence why you can speak my language and probably have similar food back on Corneria." I explained.

I walked him back to the couch and slowly helped back onto the cushion.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "Wow, your teacher knows a lot of science." he said. "Well it is his job." I said as i chuckled slightly.

"Well now, let's see what we can do about your wounds." I said.

_To be continued…_

_There we go… chapter 3 __ ...srry it took so long, writers block is a b****. Anyway review and make sure to tell me what you think. I really need the feedback. Thx. Until next time…_


	4. Chapter 4: Hospitality is Always Great

_Hey guys, I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. OH, and sorry it took a while… like always, writers block. Before I start, I want to give a shout out to __**Comrade**__, for being my first review. Your review gave me the inspiration to continue the book. Thanks Bro. ANYWAY… on with the story! _

**Chapter 4: Hospitality is Always Great**

_Previously…_

"_I have a theory. You're from an alternate reality. Not a dimension, but reality." He looked confused. "How do you know about anomalies, dimensions, and realities? You look young." he asked confused. "I'm 15, and I know about this because my physics teacher showed us the theory. He said that a different dimension is a place where everything is different, even the laws of physics, where as an alternate reality is just slightly different, hence why you can speak my language and probably have similar food back on Corneria." I explained._

_I walked him back to the couch and slowly helped him back onto the cushion. _

_After his pain went down after moving, he looked at me, "Wow, your teacher knows a lot of science." he said. "Well it is his job." I said as I chuckled slightly._

_"Well now, let's see what we can do about your wounds." I said._

_Currently…_

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from atop the fridge.

As I was doing this, Fox called out from the living room. "This is a very nice house you have." He said.

I replied to him with a bit of surprise in my voice, "Thanks, but, I'm sure houses on Corneria look much better than this." I said back.

He agreed with me, "Yeah, but it looks like one back on Corneria."

I came back into the living room with the medication I needed to give Fox. "This stuff will help dull the pain." I told him as I held up a bottle of pain killers. "And this will help heal your bruises and cuts." I held up the arnica and bandages.

He looked a little cautious about the pain killers, almost like he thought they were poison. "How old are you?" I asked him.

"29" he replied. "Why must you know?" he asked.

"Oh, because this medication is based on age." I explained. "See if I gave one pill, then it wouldn't be enough, but if I gave you two pills, which is what is required for your age, then your pain will be dulled down a lot."

He nodded at me. "Okay."

I handed him the two pills and a glass of water to wash it down. He took the pills and made a disgusting look from the taste.

"Imma be honest with you, it taste like crap" he said.

I just chuckled at his remark. "Yep, they taste horrible, but it's the strongest stuff that we can buy, anything stronger has to be prescribed to us by a doctor." I told him. He nodded at me with agreement.

"Okay, now let's see what you got from that crash." I told him.

Just as I was about to check his wounds that were on his thigh and back, I heard a knock from the door. We both gasped greatly. I started to panic a bit. It could have been Mr. Nickelson, or worse, the government. They would definitely know about Fox, after all, they knew everything, or at least that's what they thought.

I tried to get Fox up quickly, but at the same time not cause him any pain. I managed to get him somewhat on his feet and moved him to my mom's room, which was on the first floor. After he rested his body on the bed, I ran to the door.

I opened the door and found Mr. Nickelson standing right in front of me.

"KEVIN, thank God your safe. Is everything alright here?" he said.

I started to get nervous because he could easily just walk in and find the ship in the back. "N-n-nothing's wrong M-Mr. Nickelson." I told him in a shaky voice.

I was surprised that he didn't ask about any strange noises, he obviously didn't notice the loud noise that came from the back. Seriously, a ship crashed there, I'm lucky that it only slammed into the neighbor's yard and slid into mine and not Mr. Nickelson's.

"Are you sure Kevin? You look a little… pale." He told me.

"No no I'm fine." I told him with a shake still in my voice.

"Maybe I should come inside" he said.

"NO, I mean, no I'm fine really." I said.

He looked at me with a suspicious look. The stare he gave me was scary enough, and on top of that, his expression looked as though he wouldn't quit.

He finally broke the silence. "Fine, if you need anything just call me."

I was relived. "Okay Mr. Nickelson." I replied.

He left without saying bye. I thought it was both rude and good. I did want him gone, but I still wanted to be treated nicely. I decided to think nothing of it and go back to the room that Fox was in.

I walked in with the supplies I needed to fix up his wounds.

"Alright, let's get started." I said. Fox was about to lift his shirt so I could apply the arnica on the bruises on his back until he started to breath heavily. He grabbed his head and groaned as he felt pain.

"What's wrong Fox?" I asked. He didn't respond. I was confused until I started to hear a voice.

"Fox? Oh my god you're alive! Don't worry, were coming to get you, we already locked onto your signal and headed to you now." The voice said. It sounded feminine.

"Who are you?" I asked in my head. The voice just gasped. "Hello?" I said.

Suddenly Fox's voice came in. "It's okay Krystal, this is a friend I made on this planet. He's helping me with my injuries that I received from the crash." He told the voice.

"Oh" I said. "You must be Krystal. The telepath of the team, right?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know so much about me?" she asked.

"It's a long story Krys." Fox said.

"Okay, well, we're about a day away from…" she stopped.

"Earth" I said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a day." She said.

I woke up and found myself on the floor next to the door. "Wow, I must have been moving a lot during that pain. Does she do that a lot?" I asked Fox who was still on the bed.

"Ya she does, sometimes you can't even tell she's doing it." He replied.

"Wow" I said.

I walked back over to the bed and grabbed the supplies…again. Fox lifted the back of his shirt and revealed several bumps and bruises. The bruises were so bad that I saw them through his fur. I started putting the arnica on them and at the same time, Fox winced in pain at the feel.

"Alright, those should heal up by the time Great Fox arrives." I said. Then, I realized something, how are they going to get Fox back to Great Fox without being seen? And worst of all, how is Great Fox going to be in orbit and not be either detected or seen?

"Oh crap!" I said.

"What's wrong Kev?" Fox asked.

"How are you gonna get off Earth and back to Great Fox without being seen? And how is Great Fox gonna be in orbit without being seen or detected?" I asked frantically.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I'll have to contact them when they get closer. My communicator is too damaged to make long range calls." He said.

"Okay, 'cause if the government sees you, then it's gonna be hell trying to get off of this planet." I told him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Slippy will find a way to keep from being seen" he said.

After he finished, I gave him some medical tape to wrap around the small gash on his side. It was big enough to bleed badly, but it wasn't enough to actually harm him.

He started to wrap up his torso with the medical tape and stood up. He tried walking by himself but failed and fell to the ground. When he hit, he let out a loud yell of pain. "Dammit!" he yelled.

"Oh crap, you okay?" I asked him worryingly.

"Ya, I'm fine, looks like I'm not gonna be able to walk for a bit." He said.

"Greeeeaaat" I said sarcastically.

I helped him off of the ground and walked him slowly to the living room. When I reached the couch, I slowly helped him onto it. After he sat down comfortably, I took a seat on the other side of the couch and turned the TV on.

"Anything on this planet that's interesting?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't know what type of shows Corneria airs but, I think there's a few shows that you may like here." I told him.

I started to flip through the channels that Fox may find interest in. The first channel I tried was the Military Channel. It was currently airing a show about future weapons. The man was talking about the new model of the Barrette .50 Caliber sniper rifle.

"This piece of heavy equipment takes the power of a mounted machine gun and puts it in a small, deadly, and accurate rifle." The host said. Fox seemed a little interested in seeing what weapons the planet currently uses.

"The Barrette can kill an enemy at over a mile away. But that doesn't mean it's easy to do. Only 2 soldiers have killed an enemy target at over a mile away with a Barrette." The man said. Fox suddenly seemed very interested.

"That was easy." I said.

Fox started to take a liking into this program. So much that he asked me questions. They weren't too complicated, just enough that I could answer them easily.

"How advanced is you military in terms of weapons?" he asked.

"Hmm, well, the most advanced weapon I know of is a rail gun. But its top secret so I don't know what it does, I only know that it exists." I told him.

"Hmm." He said. "Do you know if your military is trying to advance your weapons?" he asked.

"The most powerful weapon we have is a Nuclear Bomb, which by the way works EXACTLY like Nova Bombs, but besides that I think that they are finally getting close to laser weaponry. Not like plasma pistols or energy rifles, but giant cannons that could fire energy that can destroy." I explained.

"Oh, so your planet really isn't all that advanced in technology." He said. "Ya, but we get through life pretty easily with what we've got."

After the program ended, the announcer said that a documentary of the Vietnam War was going to start. I asked Fox if he wanted to see what our defenses and offences looked like 43 years ago.

"Sure, is it different?" he asked.

"Oh ya, there is stuff we have now that people back then didn't think was possible." I told him.

"Interesting" he said.

After the program ended, Fox was amazed at how much my race had advanced in tech. "Your race is very interesting, you advance very quickly." He complimented.

"Thanks, but, I think we are at a standstill because of this huge war that is happening now." I told him.

"Oh, how big is it?" he asked.

"Enormous, it's crazy big. Not like a World War, but its big." I told him.

"What started it?" he asked. I suddenly had memories from history class. My teacher was talking about how 9-11 was the start of the war and that we could have prevented it.

"Well, it all started about 11 years ago when a city in my country was attacked by a foreign country, specifically the one that we were avoiding. Our president decided to help the countries affected by this other country named Iraq. After we started helping, the leader of the group in Iraq, or the Taliban as we call it, decided to attack us. The attack was devastating. They sent a group of suicide bombers to America, the country we are in, and told them to hijack three planes. Two of these planes targeted two buildings we called the World Trade Center. These buildings were massive and were incredibly important to us. On September 11, 2001, they gave the order and the three pilots hijacked their planes. The first plane hit the first building directly, killing everyone on board and everyone on that floor. Then the second plane hit the next building. Both towers were in flames. They stood for about an hour, I think, until the first tower collapsed. Soon the second tower fell. Thousands of lives were lost. About a day later, the third plane crashed into the Pentagon, which is basically where our military is run. After all of this crazy shit happened, we went to war and have been in it ever since." I finished explaining to Fox.

"Oh…my…god, that's… absolutely terrible. I'm so sorry. Did you know anyone affected?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. My father was in the world trade center when it collapsed. I was too young to understand when it happened." I told him in a low toned voice.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Kevin." He said to me.

After I shook off the memories, I decided to change the subject. "Ok, aside from that, what got you here? What caused you to go through that…portal if you will?" I asked Fox.

"Well, it all started when General Pepper called us to check out strange activity in the Meteo area. Of course, I agreed to the small job because he was offering a great amount of money for it. When we got there, our scanners didn't show anything living in the area. That didn't come to much as a surprise since most ships can be cloaked. So, I decided to go out and scout the area with Falco. When we got out there, we noticed something wrong with the Arwings instruments. They were all go haywire and showing incorrect readings. They were telling me that my shields were depleted and that I was low on power. Both Falco and I knew that something was wrong. Even after all of the technical issues, we decided to venture farther into Meteo. A bit later, we lost communications with Great Fox. We weren't even that far from it. Even after this, we still ventured forward. Falco and I could easily take out any ships hiding so we weren't the least bit worried. But, of course, we were wrong; there were no ships at all. When we decided to call it quits and report back to the General, something weird happened. We were about a third of the way back when we both just stopped. We, at this point, knew there was something out there; we just didn't know what it was. After a minute, we were released and we punched the accelerator to get back as quickly as possible. Falco shot forward, while my Arwing stayed in place. He didn't notice until the last second. All he shouted was 'FOX, LOOK BEHIND YOU'. When I looked, I saw this huge spinning white vortex. I immediately diverted all remaining power to the thrusters, but that did nothing. I was eventually sucked into the vortex and ended up in orbit over the planet. When I woke up, I realized that the vortex drained all the power in the Arwing. The only thing working was the life support system. When I tried diverting that power to the computer, the Arwing started shaking in a violent matter. Soon, the tip of the Arwing was burning red. I realized that I was falling to the planet…" He paused for a second.

"I thought that I was going to die." He said. I looked at him with a sorrowful expression on my face.

"I should be thanking you, for saving my life." He told me.

"It's nothing Fox. I just didn't want first contact to go wrong. That and something was telling me to save you. I don't know what, but it was a strong force that made me realize that you could die." I said.

"Thank you." He said. I just smiled at him. "Anyway," he continued, "once I broke into the atmosphere, I saw green and blue. I thought the portal took me back to Corneria. But, I was wrong. When I got closer to the planet, I saw what looked like a city. The buildings were nowhere near as tall or 'fancy' as the ones on Corneria. I just prayed that I wouldn't die and that I could find a way back. Thankfully, you were here to save my life. And now I have a way back to the team." He finished telling his story.

While we were finishing our stories, the phone rang. I walked over to pick it up and heard my mom's voice on the other end.

"Kevin? Listen, the company wants me to stay here for another 2 days. I know its unexpected, but I'll be back before school starts." She told me.

"Okay mom." I replied to her.

"Do you still have some money left over?" she asked.

"Yes I do, don't worry." I assured her.

"Okay then, be safe, I'll be back in two days. Love you." She said.

I whispered into the phone, "I love you too." I didn't want Fox to hear me say 'I love you', that would have been embarrassing.

After I hung up the phone, I walked back to the living room. I found Fox flipping through the channels.

I watched him click away at the different channels until he stopped on a movie channel. It was showing the movie "_Full Metal Jacket_". A movie from the 90's about the Vietnam War. It was on the part where all of the recruits were in the barracks for the first time. The camera was on the drill Sargent, whom was yelling furiously at the recruits.

Fox then spoke up, "Is this your planets boot camp?" he asked me with much surprise in his voice.

I chuckled at his question "No, not anymore, the military is more formal. It WAS like that back during the war, but not anymore." I told him.

"Oh, okay. I was going to say that this pretty harsh for training. I wasn't even put through this much stress; look at me now." He said as he slightly laughed.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 9:00 p.m. "Wow, it's 9 already?" I said to myself.

"It is?" Fox asked. I just looked at him.

"Ya, you know what nine o'clock is?" I asked him in a confused tone.

"Of course, it's the ninth hour of the day." He said after laughing.

"Hmm, our two races have a lot of things in common. It's a little weird." I said.

"Yeah it is, but I'm sure Slippy has an explanation to all of it." He said to me.

I nodded at his statement. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. If you want, you can use the bed in the room I hid you in. Just don't…bleed on it." I told him in a jokingly manner.

"Haha, okay Kevin. Night." He said to me.

"Night." I said back.

_To Be Continued…_

_Well how about it guys? How was it? Took a lot of thinking to make this one. Lots of detail, explanation, and words… HAHA! Anyway… be sure to review and give me your thoughts on the book. Until next time…_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

_Hey, I'm back with yet another chapter. These reviews just keep me going at it. This chapter will definitely be better (maybe). I'm going to experiment with how I write the book. It will be this chapter only, unless you all like it. Don't worry, it's going to be the same story, I'm just improving the way I write it. And for those that are wondering if this was after or before command, it's neither. Command to me (and almost everyone else) was a side game that wasn't tied with the game. It had 10 endings, it was a side game. One last thing, the show that I reference later on in the chapter(Technology: Then and Now) DOES NOT EXIST… don't try to look for it… Anyway On to the story!_

**Chapter 5: Decisions **

_Previously…_

"_Wow, it's 9 already?" I said to myself. "It is?" Fox asked. I just looked at him. "Yep, you know what nine o'clock is?" I asked him in a confused tone. "Of course, it's the ninth hour of the day." He said after laughing. "Hmm, our two races have a lot of things I common. It's a little weird." I said. "Yeah it is, but I'm sure Slippy has an explanation to all of it." He said to me. _

_I nodded at his statement. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. If you want, you can use the bed in the room I hid you in. Just don't…bleed on it." I told him in a jokingly manner. "Ha, okay Kevin. Night." He said to me. "Night." I said back._

_Current Time…_

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping loudly. I always hated that thing so much, but I had to live with it, no matter how bad it was.

I slowly began to get up from my laying position and put myself into a sitting position. I looked around my room and saw the usual; my dressers, closet, posters, alarm clock, and window. After my scan of the room, I got up off of my bed and went to the dresser to put some regular cloths on.

I looked through the first dresser and pulled out two pieces of clothing; a black shirt and some blue jeans. After that I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I grabbed the gel I used and put some onto my hands then in my hair. The end result was a sharp looking fauxhawk.

After I finished looking myself over to make sure I didn't look bad, I walked down stairs. When I reached the bottom of the steps, I found Fox sitting at the kitchen table. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How long you been up?'' I asked him.

"Not very long, about 10 minutes. You just get up?" he asked.

"Yes I did, actually." I replied.

"Okay then." He said.

Fox got up and walked over to the couch and sat down looking at his wrist communicator. It seemed as though he was reading something, but alas, I couldn't see exactly what it was. It didn't matter either way because he spoke to me about it.

"Hey Kev, I've been reading about your planets tech. It seems fantastic, yet it's so much less advanced than mine. " He said.

"Why thank you, I think it's amazing too. Life can be pretty easy with it, but at other times it can make it harder." I said.

He only nodded and smiled at the wrist communicator. "Hmm."

"If you want to learn more, I can show you this program on the history channel." I said.

"Is it like that weapons show you showed me yesterday?" he asked.

"Yep, it shows what tech was like back then. One episode, they talked about how our fighter craft tech has evolved since World War II." I said to him.

Saying this must have given him a lot of interest in the show. I saw his eyes grow wide and a smile form on his muzzle.

"Do you mind showing me this show?" he asked.

I replied to him in a cheerful tone, "Not at all, let me pull it up one the TV."

He watched as the TV started to show an internet browser. I pulled up YouTube and searched the show 'Technology: Then and Now'. When I pushed search, a list of episodes from the show appeared.

I started to scroll through the list looking for that WWII fighter craft episode. I soon found it.

"Found it." I said

Fox immediately turned his attention from his communicator to the TV. About a minute later, the video started.

"Welcome back to Technology: Then and Now. Tonight we will be showing you how much our military has evolved; mainly on our aircraft." The announcer said.

Fox seemed incredibly interested into the show. I just smiled and watched with him.

"We all know that flying a fighter back then was hard. Think about it; no missiles, no targeting systems, not much armor, and most of all, expensive. Pilots had to manually align their craft with the enemy's and hope the shots they take hit the target. Even as difficult as this may seem, there were some really good pilots." The host said.

Both Fox and I were very interested. It was cool to see how we went from all of that to jets that could faster than sound.

"Let's take a look at the P-51D Mustang. This plane was very reliable. Most pilots used these in air raids. Let's jump in and see what this baby packs." The host then seated himself into the cockpit of the P-51D Mustang. He looked over all of the instruments on the dashboard.

"Wow, not much to see here. All I see are a lot of buttons, lights, and gauges. Compare this to our most advanced jet today, and you'll be amazed at how different they look. Not only do jets today have slim design, but they don't use propellers either. Almost all aircraft today uses jet propulsion. Only soldier transports, like the C-130 or Osprey, use propellers." He explained.

Fox decided to speak up. "Your military still uses propellers for your transports?"

"Yes we do, it's only because it would be too expensive to fuel the transports. They would guzzle gasoline at an incredible rate." I explained.

We turned our attention back to the TV. "The P-51D Mustang used a propeller system and Gatling Guns." The host said as he walked over to a more advanced looking jet. "While the F-22 Raptor uses jet propulsion, laser guided missiles, heat seeking missiles, and 50 caliber cannons." He said. "It took us over 50 years to go from the P-51 Mustang to the F-22 Raptor." The announcer said.

Fox's communicator started to beep. He pushed a few buttons and read a message that read 'Fox, we are currently in orbit but don't have any ships that can visibly cloak. They can hide from radar, but not from sight.'

"Crap." He said under his breath.

I turned down the TV as I asked him what happened. "What's up?"

"Well, I got good news and some bad." He told me.

"What's that?" I said.

"The good news is that Great Fox is already in orbit. The bad news is that we don't have any ships that can visibly cloak themselves. Our shuttle can only be hidden from radar." He told me.

"Well crap." I said.

"Tell me about it. Do you think your planet will go into shock if they saw the shuttle?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think at most they will record it and say it's alien. But most footage of aliens is fraud so I think you can pull it off." I said.

"Okay that's good then." He said with a sigh of relief. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Of course, what do you need?" I replied.

"I need you to contact the Great Fox for me. I can't because both of my hands are numb." He said.

"Numb? I asked. "Did you sleep on top of them?" I asked again.

"I guess." He said as he chuckled lightly.

"Well okay then." I said

I had a feeling that Fox was lying and just wanted me to speak to the team, but I decided to just go with it.

Fox handed me his communicator that was on his wrist. "Hey Fox, how do you work this?" I asked Fox.

"Simple, just touch the communicator button, then the ID button, then find 'Great Fox'." He said.

I started to press all of the buttons he told me to press. After each press, the screen changed to the corresponding setting that Fox explained to me. Soon I made it to the 'ID' menu. I started to scroll through the list until I found Great Fox. I pushed the button next to the ID to make the connection.

"This is Kevin, the one that's been helping Fox." I said into the communicator.

"HOLY CRAP! HE SPEAKS OUR LANGUAGE!" a voice from the other end of the connection said.

I laughed at the reaction that the person on the other end had. It was totally unexpected yet hilarious. I wasn't the only one that found it funny; Fox was laughing almost as hard as I was. When I stopped laughing, I spoke into the communicator again.

"Holy crap that was funny." I said to the voice.

"Yeah yeah whatever kid. Is Fox alright?" the voice said.

I looked over at Fox who gave me thumbs up and a smile. As I was about to speak back, Fox stopped me.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" he asked me.

"I think it's Falco." I said.

"It is him. Want to freak him out again?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I do." I said with a little joy in my voice. I then spoke into the communicator again. "Yes, Fox is fine, Falco." I told the avian.

"WHAT THE HELL? HE KNOWS MY NAME TOO!?" he yelled on the other end.

Both Fox and I started to laugh hysterically. We thought it was so funny that Falco freaked out over me knowing all this stuff. It wasn't much I knew, but it was enough to give Falco a scare.

"How do you know my name kid?" he said to me.

"Kind of hard to explain that. And don't ask how I know Cornerian, or as my race calls it English, because that's hard to explain as well." I said to the avian. "Are you guys going to bring down the shuttle and get Fox? Your good as long as you can hide from radar." I spoke again.

"Yes, Krystal and Slippy are on their way now, they should be there in 30 minutes." The avian said in a softer tone than before.

"Okay, Fox will be here waiting." I said back.

After I finished speaking, I killed the connection with Great Fox.

I handed Fox the communicator.

"I better start getting ready." He told me.

He started to walk slowly back to the room, even though he still suffered from his bruised ribs, that large cut on his side, and possibly a slightly cracked femur, he walked a bit normal. I was amazed that he already healed this much after only a day.

I flipped to the news channel to see if they were causing a commotion about that anomaly. To my surprise; they weren't. They were showing the weather and all the latest news.

"In local news, a house was in flames early this morning. Fire officials arrived at the scene at around 5 a.m. this morning. The house fire is currently contained and is being fought well." The reporter said.

I looked at the clock that was above the TV on the wall; it read 5:45 a.m. I thought to myself about how late the firemen were. They didn't know how long it was burning so they could have been 10 minutes late or even 20 minutes late. But I decided to think nothing of it and focus on the news.

After the reporter finished talking about the house fire, they aired a commercial break. When the first commercial finished, Fox walked out in his gear that he arrived in. He took a seat on the other end of the couch to watch the TV as well.

He decided to ask me a question that was totally unexpected. "Hey Kevin." He said.

"Yes? What's up?" I asked.

"I wanna ask you something. It's really important." He said.

I started to get a little scared. "What is it?" I said.

"I want you to think really hard about this." He said. I just nodded at him. "Do you want to come with me and join the team? You saved my life and I owe you big time. Plus I think you could make a valuable addition. What do you say?" he asked me.

My mouth dropped. I had never expected him to ask me to join the team.

I stuttered to get my mouth to speak. "Ar-are you serious?"

He nodded at me. "Of course I am"

"Hmm," I thought really hard about this. If I said yes, then I would leave my home planet, family, friends, and everything else. But then again, this is a once in a life time opportunity. I then made my decision.

"Yes, I'll join the team." I answered.

"Awesome, you better start packing, the shuttle will be here in 10 minutes." He said to me.

After he said that, I went up to my room to start packing. I packed almost everything in terms of clothing. I packed all of my shirts that I licked, all of my pants, and some shorts. After that I went over to my closet and grabbed one of my jackets. I didn't know what the weather would be like wherever I would go with them so I packed a lot to be sure.

Once I packed all of the clothing I needed. I grabbed the few essentials that would keep me busy in my downtime. I grabbed a picture of my family, a picture of my father, and my 3DS. I wanted to bring that because it would entertain me. I grabbed all the games I had. But one caught my attention. It was the Star Fox 64 remake. "Oh boy, Fox is gonna get a kick out of this." I said to myself.

I finished packing all of my stuff into a small duffel bag. I was surprised that it all fit so easily. I walked downstairs and found Fox with a bag of his own. The contents were stuff from the Arwing I hid yesterday.

"Good, looks like we are both ready." He said to me.

He held up his wrist and punched in a few numbers. Soon an image of Slippy projected over his wrist.

"Hey Slip, you almost here?" he asked the toad.

"Yeah Fox, you should actually see us in the distance." The toad replied.

Both Fox and I walked outside and saw the small shuttle in the distance. At the same time we heard the neighbors freaking out.

"What the hell is that?" one of the near by neighbors said.

The other replied in an even louder voice. "I have no idea."

Fox started to head back inside as quickly as he could to avoid being seen. Just as he reached the house, the neighbor that was behind my house looked over the fence.

"Hey Kevin, You see that thing?" he asked me.

"Yes I do. I have no idea what it could be. Maybe a military aircraft." I lied to them.

"Maybe, oh well, hey John lets head back inside." He said to the person next to him. He nodded at him and they both said bye to me.

I was relieved that Fox decided to go back inside at the time he chose. He would have surely been seen. And as much as I would have loved to see their faces, I knew that Fox had to stay hidden just a little longer.

Soon the shuttle was right over the house. It quietly landed in the back yard. Fox and I both walked out and meet Krystal running out of the shuttle. She gave Fox a hug which made him groan in pain.

"Oh, sorry Fox. I didn't know that your injuries were that bad." She apologized.

"It's okay Krys." He said. "There is someone I want you to meet. This is Kevin, the one that helped me get out of the crash and the newest member of Star Fox." He said as he pointed at me.

She looked at me then hugged me as well. "Thank you so much for saving him." She said to me.

"It was nothing." I said to her.

Fox smiled. "It's thanks to you Kevin that I'm alive." He said. "Now, let's get going before someone sees the ship." He said as he started walking towards the shuttle.

"Hold on, I need to do one last thing." I said as I quickly ran inside.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note addressed to my mom. The note said:

_Mom, Don't worry about me. I'm completely safe. I wasn't kidnapped or anything, I'm actually doing something that makes me happy. I know you're not going to like this, but, don't expect me to come back. I can't tell you exactly what I'm doing now; just know that I'm safe and happy where I am now. All I can say is that I am the first of this race to do something incredible. I love you very much. Goodbye. _

As I finished writing the letter, a tear fell down my face and onto the paper. I quickly wiped it away and folded the paper up.

After I put the paper on the table, where my mom wouldn't miss it, I went out to the shuttle.

I went around to the opening and walked inside of it. As I went to a seat, a small green toad came up to me.

"You must be Kevin." He said.

"And you must be the tech genius, Slippy." I said back.

"Well, I wouldn't say genius, but yes, I am the technician of Star Fox." He said in a flattered tone.

Suddenly the ship started to move. I immediately fell down in my seat.

"You okay?" Fox asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not used to traveling like this." I said to him.

After about ten minutes of flying, we broke out of the atmosphere and into orbit. I was a little shaken by the sudden feel of gravity change. That was soon changed once the G-Diffusers rerouted the gravity to normal. It still felt very weird.

Slippy walked back to my seat. I was sitting on the left side of the shuttle, right next to Fox and Krystal.

"Hey Kevin." He said.

"Sup Slippy." I said back. "Something you need?" I asked

"No, just wanted to talk. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's fine. What's up." I asked

"Eh, same thing as always." He said to me. "Mind if as you a few questions?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, what was Earth like? What kind of technology did you have?" he asked.

I decided to pull out my phone and my 3DS to show him what kind of tech we had.

"This is my phone. We call it a smart phone. This specifically is a Samsung Galaxy s3." I showed him the cell phone.

He started to mess with the screen and tried all the apps that were on it. It didn't take him long to understand how it made life somewhat easier. "Okay, I kinda know what your tech is like. Not much ships, no interstellar travel, simple touchscreen, low weapon tech, and screens. Am I right?" he asked

I looked at him with am astonished face. Both Fox and Krystal laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Damn your smart." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said. "Do you think I can research it a little?" he asked.

"Yeah if you can find something about my planet." I said to him.

"I'll just use the satellites orbiting nearby and download the data I need." He said.

"Okay, I guess there is no harm in hacking, they wouldn't be able to find you anyway." I said to him.

"Ha you're right." He said.

I decided to show him my 3DS. "This is one of the many handheld gaming devices that my planet has. We call it a 3DS. It plays video games in three dimensions." I told him.

I showed him the front screen with the 3D switch on. "Wow, that's pretty cool." He said.

Fox and Krystal were also looking at the small device that I held.

"Good thing that you too are looking, I want all of you to see this." I said to them.

I then pulled out a cartridge that said Star Fox 64 3D and put it in the device. I didn't let them see the screen until the front menu displayed. The menu had a picture of Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco standing in front of a spinning Arwing. I then showed them the screen. I also played the first mission for them.

Krystal's jaw dropped. "Holy crap. That's not possible." she said.

"It is cause I'm holding it right now." I said back.

Fox and Slippy were the least surprised. Fox already saw footage from the other game and Slippy already had an explanation.

"Kevin here said that his race might have this game because of different realities. We were hoping you could explain." Fox said to Slippy.

"Well, the theory is that our galaxy has many realities. That means that we can physically travel to a system that is the alternate reality to another. I guess the theory is right. Kevin speaks our language, has similar dialect, yet grows slightly faster than us. It's crazy that his system is the alternate of ours" He explained.

I noticed that I was the same height as Fox. "Damn Slippy, you know a lot of stuff." I said to the toad.

"Thanks" he replied.

Krystal then spoke up, "This is so weird."

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Let's not let it get to our heads." Fox said.

We all agreed and decided to think nothing of the theory. It was a good idea because it got rid of all the confusion.

"I better get back to the controls, the auto pilot cant land in hangers yet. I'm still trying to fix that problem." Slippy said as he walked back to the cockpit.

After about a minute, we were in the hangar of the Great Fox. Slippy slowly set the shuttle down next to a Landmaster and shut down the power of the shuttle.

All three of us then walked out into the massive hangar of the Great Fox.

_To Be Continued…_

_Wow… what a chapter, eh? I hope you guys find the new style I wrote the chapter in easier to read. I need to hear from you about how you like the style before I start work on the next chapter, so review asap if you want another chapter :P … Until next time _


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends

_Great news guys! I'm continuing the book __ . Because you all said you liked the new style, I decided to continue… mainly because it is also easier on me… So, here we go… another chapter for you guys! On with the story. _

**Chapter 6: New Friends**

_Previously__…_

_We all agreed to not think of the theory. It was a good idea because it got rid of all the confusion. _

"_I better get back to the controls, the auto pilot cant land in hangers yet. I'm still trying to fix that problem." Slippy said as he walked back to the cockpit. _

_After about a minute, we were in the hangar of the Great Fox. Slippy slowly set the shuttle down next to a Landmaster and shut down the power of the shuttle. _

_All three of us then walked out into the massive hangar of the Great Fox._

_Currently__…_

__We all walked out of the shuttle and into the hangar of the massive Dreadnaught Class ship's hangar. I was amazed by how massive it was. It had a silver color to it. I saw that it was separated into two floors; the top I could see the Arwings sitting in their docking positions, and on the floor we were on I could see three models of the Landmaster. The hangar had an interesting design; it was a large two story room, but, the floor where the Arwings were didn't extend all the way to the hangar door. It went about half the way of the bottom floor. I just assumed that it was like that for when the Arwings launch.

After Fox and I got our stuff, the four of us started to walk across the enormous hangar.

"Holy crap, this place is huge." I said to Fox.

"Yes it is. We need all the space to store all the equipment, weapons, Landmasters, the Arwings, and work as a training area." He said.

"Training area? Where is that?" I asked.

Fox pointed to an area that was completely empty and clear of debris. "That open area right over there serves as a training zone. The computer will generate a holoworld for training. If we get called for a covert mission, then we tell the computer to generate a dark, wood like scenario. This gives the feel of the real mission." He explained.

"Do you always train in a woods environment?" I asked.

"No, we tell the computer to generate a world using data from spy ships. It projects exactly what the real thing is." He explained.

"Wow." I said.

"Last month, actually, we were called to bust a major drug cartel. It was so big that they needed us to stop them. Anyway, we sent a spy ship to take pictures of the building we were to infiltrate. Then we used data from spies to get what the inside looks like. Obviously we didn't know how many people were inside. So, we told the computer to generate a random number of hostiles at random parts of the building. I think I went through training sessions about 20 times until I kind of knew where those freaks would be." He explained.

"I assume you easily completed that mission." I said.

"You're assumption is correct. Falco and I were in and out in about an hour. In that hour, we basically wasted the entire cartel, including the leader." He said.

"Damn." I said back.

After we finished the subject we continued our walk to the elevator. Krystal and Slippy went ahead of us while Fox and I were talking about the training zone. When we stepped into the elevator, Fox uttered a single word. "Bridge" he said. After he said that, the elevator started to move at a fast rate.

In about 5 seconds we reached the Bridge. The door slid open and revealed a large room. The room had computers on the left and right sides and two sections in the middle. These sections were separated by a flight of stairs on either side of them. Fox and I walked in and were met by a rabbit and a bird.

"Fox, thank goodness you're fine." The hare said as he hugged Fox.

"Oh my, you brought a friend with you, eh?" the hare said again.

"Yes I did, this is Kevin. I crashed in his yard and he found me unconscious inside the Arwing." Fox said to the hare.

The hare looked at me in a confused look. He noticed that I didn't have fur or hair all over my body, just on my head. "Does he… speak?" he asked Fox.

Fox laughed a little. "Yes I do speak Mr. Hare. My name is Kevin Michelson, and I am the one that pulled Fox out of the Arwing." I said to Peppy.

His face then grew very cautious. "How does he know my name?" Peppy asked.

The avian suddenly spoke. "Welcome to my world old timer."

Fox and I laughed a little. "I still think it was hilarious the way you reacted when I said your name." I said the avian.

Peppy then spoke. "He knows your name too Falco?" he said to the avian.

Falco then gave a short chuckle. "Yep, he scared the crap out of me. Mainly because he spoke Cornerian." Falco said to Peppy.

"Actually, Falco, on my planet we called the language I speak English. We have many others. I actually speak two of them. English and Spanish." I said to Falco.

Slippy then walked over. "Do you mind if you speak this language? I want to see how much they differ." Slippy asked me.

"I don't mind at all." I said. "What do you want me to say for you?" I asked.

Everyone went to thinking except for Krystal. She was over at one of the computers. It seemed to be her station. She looked as though she was meditating, but she was actually going through my mind learning this new language without me even knowing.

"I've got one. Say 'We just got a job'." Falco said.

They all watched me as I searched for the right words to say. "Tenemos un trabajo." I finally said.

I thought to myself that this was the easiest time I've had making friends. They all seemed very interested in me. I just had a lot of knowledge that they didn't.

Krystal then decided to walk over and astonish all of us. "Este lenguaje es increíblemente hermosa." She said.

All of our mouths dropped. I was the most surprised. "How do you know Spanish?" I asked her.

"I don't. I'm just using your knowledge to speak this language." She said.

"Ah yes because you're a telepath." I said.

She seemed a little surprised that I knew but remembered that my planet had games about the team.

"What did you say?" Falco asked.

"She said 'this language sounds incredibly beautiful', and in a very professional way. You had the accent and everything." I said to both Falco then Krystal.

She just smiled. "Thank you Kevin."

Peppy was the next one to speak. "Instead of standing around like this, how about we all take a seat and continue this conversation, eh?" he said.

We all then left the bridge and headed down a long hallway and into a room that looked like conference room. It had a large oval table with several chairs around it. The center of the table was nothing like I've ever seen. It had a grid like face in the center. When we sat down, a hologram projected over the grid saying 'Welcome Star Fox'.

Slippy then spoke. "Okay, I'm sure we are all wondering how Kevin knows all of this stuff, yes?"

Everyone nodded at Slippy. I just sat there smiling and looking innocent. This made everyone laugh a little.

Krystal then spoke. "I don't know about you guys, but I know everything now." She said.

Fox then gave me a look that was meant to say 'I told you so'. I remembered he told me that Krystal will go into your mind and receive info without you ever knowing. But he also told me not to worry about personal thoughts, for she would never invade anyone's privacy.

"It's rather interesting that your planets doings were connected to the team." She said.

Everyone gave her a confused look. "I'll help Kevin explain to you guys when the time is right." She said to them

"Anyway," Slippy continued, "Kevin here is from another system that is the opposite reality of ours." He said.

Peppy and Falco became even more confused, but Fox didn't because he already knew the explanation.

"The theory states that a single galaxy contains multiple realities that are tied together in some way. This means that we can physically travel to a system that is the alternate to another." Slippy explained.

Everyone then became much less confused after hearing this. Especially Krystal; and she already knew everything.

I then stood up to continue the explanation of why I knew so much. "Because my system was the alternate to Lylat, we have similarities. They aren't at all huge, but they are still similar. We both speak the same language, we both develop similarly, and your kind is actually my planets animal life." I explained.

Everyone looked at me with interest. "Okay, so why do you know about Star Fox then." Falco asked.

"Simple, because of how our two systems were connected, my planet thought of a fun video game that involved animals. They didn't base it off of you directly; we thought we completely made this up. Anyway, we thought of a team named Star Fox and made it into a game. We have a total of 3 games about Star Fox. The first was about the Lylat War, the second was when Fox meet Krystal and saved Sauria, and the third was about the Aparoids." I said.

Peppy then spoke up, "Okay, so your planet made games about us." He said.

"Exactly" I said.

"Well, I guess that gets rid of confusion. Now there is only that weird feeling." Peppy said as he felt his head.

Falco then shook his head, "Yeah, this feeling is a little weird, ain't it?"

Everyone nodded at Falco's remark. Even I had that same feeling; it just all felt so odd that we were so similar. I hoped that it would eventually go away and that everything would feel normal again. My wish did come true, but much later than I hoped.

After Fox dismissed us, I was showed to my new room. Luckily, the Great Fox was made with extra rooms.

"This is your new room." Fox said.

I took a look around the large room. It had everything; a couch, a separate room, bathroom, and a TV. The thing that distinguished the room from what was on Earth was the TV; it wasn't a box with a screen, it was a small sphere that had a glowing button on it. Fox instructed me on how to operate the TV; I needed to push the glowing button, which projected a hologram, then use the remote. It wasn't that different, only a hologram for a screen.

"You should be all set, Kev. We are headed to Corneria right now. When we get there, I want you to meet General Pepper. He should know that we have another member to help protect Lylat." Fox said to me as he walked out of my room.

I walked around my room for a second, and then flopped down on my bed. I started to think about what my mom would think when she arrived home and found that I wasn't there. Would she listen to the note? Would she attempt to find me? How much will she be affected? The questions just kept coming.

When I finally got my mind off of Earth and my family, a voice appeared in my head. It was Krystal. When I heard her voice, I realized that I would have to get used to her doing this often.

"You seemed troubled, Kevin. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." I thought back.

"I know your lying, Kevin. Your thinking about your planet and your family." She said.

"Yeah" I thought.

"Look, if you need anything at all just come to my quarters and I'll help you with some meditation skills I know." She said.

"Thanks Krystal, I'll be sure to do that." I thought.

After I finished that sentence in my head, my eyes opened. My room was a little dark. The only light was the faint dim of Solar's star, the sun. I was beginning to miss it already. I broke out of my trance when Fox's voice came over the speaker.

"Okay everyone, we are about to leave the system and activate the warp drive. I would sit down when we make the jump if I were you, Kevin. You're not used to space travel, and even though Great Fox is equipped with G-Diffusers, you will still feel a bit of change. So, sit if you want to feel less." Fox's voice said.

I just sat down on my bed hoping it would be enough. When we passed Pluto, everything went weird. Distant stars started to form into long white lines. It occurred to me that we had made the jump. I started to feel like I was being pulled back. Suddenly Fox's voice came over the speaker again.

"How you doing Kev?" he asked me.

I struggled to get to my feet and walk over to the wall panel. When I finally reached it, I pressed a button, "I'm doing fine. This is just a little too much for me." I said

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it very quickly." Fox said.

I then cut the connection between the bridge and my room and walked slowly back to my bed. I started to think of how I could speed up getting used to this feeling. I then had an idea. I walked out into the hallway and went into a runner's position. I thought that running through the halls would help my body get used to hyper space travel.

I started my run through the halls. It started out to be very slow, but after about five times of going back and forth; I started to regain my normal running speed. After about ten minutes of running, I didn't feel the hyperspace effect. I was glad that I could walk normal again in those conditions.

When I finished catching my breath, I decided to pay Krystal a visit and talk about a few things that were on my mind. I was hoping that she would be able to explain that dream I had a while back. I still had a very clear image of the dream, so Krystal shouldn't have a hard time figuring it out.

I started to knock on random doors. The first one that I knocked turned out to be Slippy's room. "Kevin, what's up?" he asked me.

"Do you know where Krystal's room is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's three doors down on the left." He said.

"Thanks Slip." I said.

I looked down the long hall and noticed that the doors were spread out widely. It was because each room was rather large. I started to walk down the lengthy hallway until I made it Krystal's room. Before I even decided to knock on the door, it slid open and revealed Krystal on the other side.

"I knew you were coming over soon." She said with a smile on her face.

Her telepathy skills were sometimes funny, sometimes weird, and other times unexpected. But I welcomed it because it could actually help me later on in the future.

"Come in, I've already got the meditation area set up." She said to me.

I walked in and saw a small tribal looking rug on the ground.

"Sit right here and we will begin." She said.

I sat down on the rug.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You don't know?" I asked back.

"No, I don't use my telepathy to invade anyone's privacy." She said to me.

"Oh okay then." I said. "It's just… I've had something on my mind for a while; it was a dream I had before meeting Fox. It was so clear and vivid that I can remember every detail of it." I said to her.

"Here; grab my hand, and I will go into your mind and fetch this dream. Then maybe we can figure it out." She said.

I did as she said and my eyes immediately shut. I was in my subconscious with Krystal. She started to go through my memories until she found the dream. It started to play back as it did.

A single dark figure was walking towards me. About half way to me, it split into three more figures. The dream suddenly froze, and Krystal appeared next to me.

"Interesting, these figures look familiar. Unfortunately, I cannot see the faces, but I can see a little more detail of them. Let me show you." She said.

Suddenly, the figures started to gain color. It was only enough for their torsos to be shown. Krystal started to think about what we were seeing. The main figure seemed to be wearing a silver vest; the other three were a little different. The short one seemed to be wearing a yellow shirt, the tall one was wearing a red shirt, and the last one was wearing a blue shirt. Krystal was baffled; it would be easier to distinguish who these beings are if the light that was behind them didn't make them look so blurry. Because of that Krystal was unable to make it any clearer.

I then had an amazing idea of who it could be. I started to think of Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal in the same position as these beings. Their images then replaced the beings. They looked exactly like the dark beings. Falco, the tall one, wasn't wearing a red shirt; he was wearing his red flight suit. Slippy was wearing his yellow suit. Fox was wearing his normal combat gear; a green shirt, silver vest, gloves, and scarf. Krystal was wearing her blue flight suit. Krystal then gasped.

"Oh my goodness, this dream was a sign of some sort. Was there anything else that happened?" she asked me.

"Yes, there was a voice that said 'change is coming'." I said.

The dream started to play again, but this time with images of the team. It was a perfect fit; all there was to figure out was the voice. It told me that change was coming, and it was right. I was part of Star Fox now, which is what the dream was referring to.

Both Krystal and I were shocked. Not even with all of her skill, she couldn't figure out the voice. All she could make out was that it was all coincidence or that a supernatural force was telling me things. Either way, we finished with the dream.

I saw a sudden flash of white and woke up on the floor. Krystal was still sitting in the same spot she was in.

"I'm sorry I couldn't clearly explain the dream Kevin." She apologized to me.

"It's okay Krystal. As long as I have some sort of explanation, then I'm perfectly fine." I said as I put myself into a sitting position.

"Okay, is there anything else you want?" she asked.

"Actually there is." I said. "Can you trace my brain waves and find an identical match back on my planet? I want you to talk to my mother about where I am. She won't believe the note I left, but I'm sure she will believe when she talks to one of you guys." I asked her.

"Of course, let me just check your brain waves." She said as she closed her eyes.

I felt a little feeling in my head from Krystal searching for a match. She eventually found a similar brain wave. It was my mother.

"Would you like to talk to her as well?" she asked.

"Can I do that?" I asked back.

"Yes you can." She said.

I nodded at her. I then went back into a deep trance with my eyes closing. I saw black until a light started to illuminate the area. It was my mother's vision. Krystal had sent both of us into my mother subconscious. She was already home; about a day early. She was walking up to the door. I had to say something before she found out I was gone.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly looked around. "Who's there?" she said.

"Mom, don't speak out loud. I'm in your head." I said to her.

She then started to think what she was saying, "Who is this?" she thought.

"It's you son, ma'am." Krystal then said.

My mother then gasped out loud. "Listen mom, go inside and read the note I left you." I said to her.

She then went inside the house and found the note lying on the table. She started to cry after reading it.

"It's okay ma'am, your son is completely safe with the team." Krystal said.

"Team?" my mother asked.

"Yes mom, I'm part of the Star Fox mercenary team now." I said

"Are they… aliens?" she asked.

"Somewhat." I said back. "While you were gone, a spiral anomaly appeared over the moon, remember?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I called to see if you were fine. Why did you lie?" she asked with a bit of stutter in her voice.

"I didn't lie to you mom, I am really fine. And I'm with friends that will keep me safe." I said to her.

She didn't speak for about five minutes. "Fine, if it's what you want, then I won't hate you for it." She finally said.

"Thank you mom." I said.

Krystal suddenly spoke up, "Kevin, I can't hold these connections for long, especially at this great of distance." She said.

"Okay Krystal. I have to go mom." I said.

"I love you Kevin." She said.

"I love you too mom." I said back.

The connection suddenly broke and I woke up lying on the floor yet again.

"I'm glad that you were able to clear things up Kevin." Krystal said.

I smiled at her. "I'm going to head back to my room and get ready. I'm pretty sure we are getting close to Lylat by now." I said.

"Yeah, I better get ready as well." She said.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said as I left the room.

I walked back down the hall and back to my room to get ready. As I entered my room, I started to think about what to wear. I went over to my duffel bag that I had lying in the corner of the room and started to pull out clothing. I ended up wearing a purple shirt that had the words 'Zoo York' on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. I checked myself to make sure that I was appropriate enough to meet the General and to just be on Corneria. I then came to conclude that I looked fine.

Fox's voice then came over the speakers, "Okay guys, we are about 5 minutes from Corneria. I suggest you all get ready." He said.

"It's almost time." I said to myself.

_To be continued…_

_Okay guys… I'm really sorry about how long it took to write this chapter… I've had some things come up that sort of kept me from writing… BUT, it's all over now and the next chapter should be up in about 2 days… until then _


	7. Chapter 7: Corneria

_Okay guys, in order to ensure I have no mistakes; I have heard your reviews and will take my time on future chapters. DON'T WORRY; it won't be like a week between chapters, rather about 2-4 days. It's so I can give you all a good book to read. Besides that, I'm extremely happy that I am getting these views (I've almost broke 1000 with chapters 1-5 alone) and I thank all of you for giving me this energy and, above all, liking the book. I plan on making even more stories. Thank you __ on with the story!_

**Chapter 7: Corneria**

_Previously…_

_I walked back down the hall and back to my room to get ready. As I entered my room, I started to think about what to wear. I went over to my duffel bag that I had lying in the corner of the room and started to pull out clothing. I ended up wearing a purple shirt that had the words 'Zoo York' on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. I checked myself to make sure that I was appropriate enough to meet the General and to just be on Corneria. I then came to conclude that I looked fine. _

_Fox's voice then came over the speakers, "Okay guys, we are about 5 minutes from Corneria. I suggest you all get ready." He said. _

"_It's almost time." I said to myself._

_Currently…_

I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I passed by Falco's room just as he was leaving it. We exchanged looks until he finally spoke.

"So, you're wearing that?" he asked as he was looking at my clothing.

I felt a little silly, "Yeah, should I not?" I asked

"You are meeting the General, then again you just got here and don't own any clothing from Corneria." He said.

"I do plan on doing some sort of shopping on Corneria. I hope that I can get in style for casual occasions." I said.

"Yeah don't worry about formal attire; Space Dynamics will give you a flight suit and armor. The suit is like what I wear and the armor is like what Fox wears, the only thing is that Fox only wears some of his armor; he wears the shoulder pads, boots, and wrist comm." He said.

"So my armor will look similar but with more?" I asked.

"Yes it will." He said.

We finally started our walk to the elevator. About halfway down the hallway, Krystal showed up next to Falco.

"Why hello." She said.

"Hey Krys." Falco replied.

"Hey Krystal." I said.

"So Kevin, you ready to meet the General?" she asked me.

"To be honest, I'm more scared about what Corneria will think of me. I dress far more differently than your kind does and I'm sure your styles are different." I said.

"Well, I'll take you shopping so you can get used to the styles." Krystal said.

"Wow, thanks Krystal." I said with a smile on my face.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"And I can stay calm when it comes to meeting high power officials, I've actually meet my countries president a few times." I continued.

"President? Your planet had presidents?" Falco said. "Why not just one person to run everything?" he asked.

"I think it would be a handful for one person to handle the entire planet." I said. "Plus, each country has extremely different views; we never agree on anything." I said.

"How different were they?" asked Krystal.

"Well, my country is known as 'the land of the free' because we have many rights, but other countries are so strict that they won't even let women roam without a man or even allow them to give birth. One country actually enforces the 'no more than 3 in a family' law." I explained.

"Damn; I would like to live in your country then. Those other countries sound so damn boring." Falco said.

"There's a catch to this though. If you live in the 'land of the free', you get nice people, great rights, but average tech and bad economy. And if you live in the strict country, you get high tech cities, a slightly better economy, lower rights, and strict governments." I said.

"No offence, but, that sounds like a hard planet to live on." Krystal said.

"It's not hard to live on at all, actually, it's just complicated." I said.

"I'll say." Falco replied.

After Falco finished his sentence, the three of us continued the walk to the elevator. I was surprised that we took almost 5 minutes just to get there.

We finally reached the elevator and took it up to the bridge. When the door opened, Fox looked back at the elevator.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked us.

"Just a little detour." I said.

"Well you got here just in time; we're about to arrive at Corneria." He said.

Krystal and Falco walked over to their computer areas while I walked over to an open chair that was next to Slippy.

I looked at the front window and saw a tunnel of light that seemed endless. I was proven wrong when the tunnel instantly disappeared and replaced by an earth-like planet. I was amazed at its size and similarity to Earth.

"Oh my god, Corneria looks like Earth. Blue and Green just like it." I said.

"You know, it does look like it. I mean, the green is in all sorts of areas, unlike earth which only had I think 6 bodies of green." Fox said.

I corrected him, "Actually there are 7 bodies of land on Earth."

"Earth must have been small then." Slippy said.

"You have no idea. We estimated that seven billion people lived on Earth, and we estimated that by 2050 we will have about nine billion." I said.

"That's not good." He replied.

"Tell me about it." I said.

Fox suddenly spoke up, "ROB, open a communications line with the General."

"Affirmative." The machine replied.

ROB started to push a few buttons on the display that was in front of him. After he finished, a large picture of the Cornerian Defense Force logo appeared out of thin air and in the front of the room. Then a picture of a dark brown hound wearing a red uniform appeared.

"Ah Fox, it's good to see you. I heard about the incident regarding an anomaly. Were you hurt?" the hound asked Fox.

Fox then gestured in my direction, making the general look towards me. I walked forward so that he could see me better on the screen.

"This is Kevin. I crashed on his planet and he pulled me out of the Arwing. He was able to keep me alive, but I did sustain a few injuries." Fox said.

"My word, I've never seen a race like him." The hound said.

"My race is known as Humans, General Pepper. We aren't as advanced as Corneria, but we are incredibly similar." I said.

The general looked shocked. "H-he speaks Cornerian?" he asked Fox.

"My planet calls the language English, but yes, I do speak Cornerian." I said.

"Incredible." He said.

"We are just above the planet, General. We are requesting permission to land in a Dreadnaught size hangar." Fox said.

"Let me just process the request. It should only take a few seconds." The general said.

He started to push a few buttons that were in front of him. After about five seconds, he spoke. "There are 3 hangars available. You have access to land in hangar A-5." The general said.

"Thank you General. Kevin and I will see you at your office." Fox said.

General Pepper nodded at what Fox said and ROB cut the connection.

"The team has a house on Corneria. When we don't have any jobs we use the estate to live in. There is an extra room for you." Fox said.

"Good to hear." I said with a smile on my face.

In about five minutes, we reached the hangar. It was so big that Great Fox easily fit with about 70 feet on all sides still available.

We exited the bridge to get all of our stuff so we could head to the team estate. After we all packed our stuff, we exited the dreadnaught class ship and entered a long vehicle. It looked like a limo, just without wheels. The vehicle itself hovered about 4 feet off of the ground. I was amazed that they had hover cars.

The team entered the vehicle and took a seat in each of the many spots in the vehicle.

We started to move through the downtown area of Corneria. It was amazing. It was so much more different from Earths cities. The buildings were twice as big, they all had holographic signs, it was about just as busy as a city on Earth, and everyone looked so calm and peaceful.

Fox then looked over at me, "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's nothing like Earth." I said.

He smiled, "Well, the first few months for you are gonna be pretty hard for you." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Can you fight? Can you pilot an Arwing? Can you handle weaponry" he asked.

"Actually I know how to fire multiple types of weapons. I can handle a pistol, rifle, and even a .50 caliber rifle. I don't know what your snipers are like, but if they are lighter, I can handle it pretty well." I said.

Fox was a little surprised, "Okay, there are a few firing ranges here, we can go there for accuracy and handling. As for piloting, we can go to the academy; they have simulators that they would let us use. And fighting will be a living hell for you. If you want to survive in those situations, you're gonna need some hardcore training, and I know just the man to help me with it." He said.

I wasn't ready for the months of combat training, but the weapons and piloting training sounded fun.

After about 5 minutes, we reached the estate. Everyone except Fox and I left the vehicle. The driver then took us to the Cornerian Defense Force building.

Fox and I exited the vehicle and walked towards the building. There were some nearby people walking. One looked like a female, while the other seemed to be a male. They were whispering something. They were loud enough that I could hear them.

"Is that Fox McCloud?" the female asked.

"Yeah it is, but, what's that next to him?" the male said.

"I don't know." The female said.

I looked over in their direction. They looked as though they were scared. So, to show them that I was nice, I waved at them. It only seemed to get worse. I just shook my head and followed Fox into the building.

We walked in and saw a female deer behind the desk. Fox then walked up to her.

"I'm here to see General Pepper." He said.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked as she was looking at the screen.

Her head then lifted and her eyes meet mine. She gasped at me.

"It's okay, he's friendly." Fox said in a jokingly manner.

"I'm not a pet, Fox." I said back.

The receptionist was overwhelmed. She was talking to Fox McCloud, and a being that speaks their language yet looks nothing like them.

"U-uhm, yes the general will see you now." She said in a stutter.

"Thank you for not freaking out, ma'am." I said to her.

She was so shocked that her mouth dropped and she started to shake a little.

Fox and I then walked into an elevator that took us to the floor in which the Generals office was.

When the elevator reached the correct floor, a voice came to the speaker and said 'floor 35'.

Fox and I walked out and into a short hallway. At the end was a door that said 'General Pepper'.

We knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said.

We entered and saw General Pepper sitting behind a desk. "Good to see you Fox." He said

"It's good to see you to General." Fox said back.

"So, you're the new addition to the Star Fox team, eh?" the general said to me.

"Yes, my name is Kevin Michelson. Fox crashed in my yard and I pulled him from the Arwing." I said.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" he asked.

"Not at all" I replied.

"Good, you two may take a seat right there." He said as he pointed to two chairs on the other side of his desk.

I quickly took a glance at his office. It was a good size for an office. It had a round shape to it. On the walls were pictures of each Commander before Pepper. Each looked as though they were amazing leaders.

"Okay, first of all, how do you speak Cornerian?" Pepper asked.

"Have you heard of the alternate reality theory?" I asked back.

He then made a shocked face. He already knew where I was going with that statement. "Are you saying that your race is the alternate of ours?" he asked.

"Exactly" I replied.

"His planet even looks like Corneria. Only his cities are much smaller and there seems to be more land." Fox said.

"Incredible." The general said. "Well, most of my questions have been answered. Now I want to ask a random question." He said.

"Fire away." I replied.

"Has your race seen another life form that isn't…" he said.

"Human" I finished for him. "And no, my race has never made contact with another race. This is really nerve racking for me, especially the fact that we are alternates." I said.

"Well, you will quickly get used to it. I'm sure Corneria will welcome you." He said.

I laughed a little after remembering what the people outside said and how the receptionist reacted.

"I think that will be a little harder to do." I said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on the team." The general said to me.

Fox then spoke up, "So General, I was wondering if you could ask the academy if Kevin and I could have access to the simulators. I need to start training him right away." He said.

"Of course, I'll contact you when they give me an answer." The general said to Fox.

After that we stood up, shook hand with the General, and left the office. We then headed back down to the first floor. When the elevator door opened up, the receptionist looked at me with a funny look. I just ignored her.

When we walked outside, Fox and I were met with the most unpleasant sight. The two people that were whispering about me must have called every journalist in the city. We were immediately slammed with questions.

"McCloud, who is this new alien that is with you?" one reporter asked.

"Is this a new addition to your team?" another asked.

The questions just kept coming. Fox and I started to try to get through to the car and attempt to get away from the crowd. Then I decided that enough was enough.

"Listen" I shouted. "To shut everyone up, I am a new member of the Star Fox team. I am a Human being of the planet Earth. Now, get out of our way!" I said.

The crowd then grew silent. I heard one whisper 'he speaks Cornerian'. At the same time, they moved and Fox and I were able to get to the car. We then took off towards the team estate.

When we arrived, Fox and I walked in the front door and saw the Holodisplay on the news channel. It was a report about Star Fox.

"Breaking news; Star Fox has another member? It has come up saying that this being, seen here with the team leader, Fox McCloud, is the new member of the Star Fox team. Amazingly, the being spoke to our cameras as he was exiting the Cornerian Defense Force building. Here is the footage." The reporter said.

The footage of me shouting at the crowd then played. "Amazingly, this 'human' speaks Cornerian and he claims that he is a new member of Star Fox. We have reached out to the team for a response, but have yet to get anything back." The reporter said.

Falco then spoke up, "Wow, you cause a lot of controversy." He said.

"Yeah I do." I replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Fox told me.

Fox then exited the room. "Oh, your room is on the top floor. It's the last one on the right." Fox said.

I then walked up to the top floor and entered my room. It was huge and bright. It had a light brown paint that allowed light to be reflected easily. The room had a large bed against the back wall with a night stand on the right side. The opposite wall had a dresser with a holo projector on top of it. In the center of the room was a long soft stool. The bathroom that was connected had a large tub and shower. And the room also came with a walk in closet that was accessible through the bathroom.

I was amazed at the room. I started to put my stuff away immediately.

After I finished unpacking, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Krystal on the other side.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Go?" I asked back.

"Yes, I'm taking you shopping, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Let me get my shoes." I said.

After I put my shoes on, we walked out to a regular sedan vehicle and took off to the mall.

When we got there Krystal told me about some great stores that would have perfect clothing for me.

When I entered the mall, people started looking at me. I just ignored them and continued walking behind Krystal.

"Let's try this store first." She said.

The store had some nice clothing. They were all much better looking than my cloths. I picked out about three outfits from the store. One was a long sleeve shirt that was dark blue and pair of jeans and a leather jacket. The other two were similar only with short sleeves and dark purple with an abstract design on both.

We then headed to another store. This one was focused on more design like clothing. I picked out two outfits here. One with a short sleeve black shirt and dark jeans with a funky design on the side, the other was a dark red shirt that had a small abstract design and a pair of dark blue jeans.

After I paid for the clothing, Krystal and I walked out of the mall.

"You picked some nice clothing." She said.

"Thank you, Krystal." I said.

"Let's head back to the house." She said.

We both then entered the car and drove back to the house.

When we arrived, I walked up to my room and put my clothing away. I decided to put on my dark purple shirt with dark jeans and leather jacket on. I then walked back downstairs and saw Fox standing at the door.

"Ah Kevin, I need to get you down to Space Dynamics. We have to get you fitted for a flight suit and armor." Fox said.

"Oh okay then, sounds interesting." I said.

Fox and I then walked back to the limo like vehicle. "Take us to Space Dynamics." He said to the robot driver.

The machine then started to drive in the direction of the Space Dynamics building.

"So, ready to pick out your armor?" Fox asked.

"I pick it?" I asked back.

"Yes, they have a lot of really neat designs." He said.

"Awesome." I said.

"We have arrived at Space Dynamics." The machine said.

Fox and I both walked out of the vehicle and into the building. We were met by a toad in the main lobby.

"Ah Fox, good to see you. I see you brought your new addition." The toad said.

"Yes, Mr. Beltino. This is Kevin; he is a human being from Earth." Fox said as he introduced me.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Toad." I said as I shook Beltino's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Earth, eh? My team is actually researching the planet. We learned that you speak our language and that your animal life is our race, just much less advanced." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Is it a top secret investigation?" Fox asked.

"Yes, it is. We are actually about to declassify it since Kevin has made contact with the planet." Beltino said.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No need to apologize. We were already going to declassify it. You coming was just a coincidence." He said.

"Oh good." I said.

"Now you two follow me. We have to scan Kevin's body for his suit and armor." Beltino said.

He led us into a room with what looked like a scanner of some kind.

"Now just step on the circle and let the machine scan your body." Beltino said.

I stepped on the circle and the machines immediately started to scan my body. It started to say my body mass, height, weight, and even my age.

"Okay, come back over here and pick out your design." Beltino said.

I walked over and saw the multiple designs. Each had a picture of me in them.

I looked through each design until I found one that appealed to me the most. It was a dark piece of armor. It had a black suit that went under the armor plates. The plates were dark blue. There was a large chest plate, knee plates, back plates, and leg plates. It somewhat resembled armor from one of my favorite games, Halo Reach.

"That one." I said.

"Okay then. We will immediately start making it." Beltino said.

"Why did you have to scan me?" I asked.

"We scanned you so that we can make the armor easy for you to move in. Your armor is custom fit so that it does a great amount of protection yet is incredibly light." Beltino explained.

"Wow. It does the same protection?" I asked.

"Yes, just lighter for you." He said.

"Yep, my armor is so easy for me to move in." Fox said.

"Now I need you to choose a flight suit design." Beltino said.

I chose a white suit. The suit looked just like Falco's, but in white.

"Nice design." Fox said.

"Okay, the armor and suit should be ready in about a day." Beltino said.

"Awesome, I'll be here tomorrow then." I said.

"Good. I'll see you then." Beltino said.

Fox and I then walked back to the car. Everyone continued to give me weird looks.

I was okay with it until one finally spoke up to me.

"You don't belong here." He said to me.

I stopped in my tracks. "What did you just say to me?" I asked.

"You heard me." The hound said to me.

I walked over to the man. "I don't appreciate that at all, punk." I said to him.

Fox then came over, "Is there a problem?" he asked.

The man then spoke, "Your friend doesn't belong here." He said.

"Excuse me?" Fox said.

"Yeah, he isn't right." The man said. "Go home kid." He said to me.

I then punched the man in the snout. He fell down on his back and yelled at me.

"That was a mistake kid." He said.

He then started to charge at me. Fox then stepped in front of me and beat down the attacker.

The man soon ran away quickly.

Fox and I then walked away and back into the car. "Take us back to the estate."

We then headed back to the team estate. "Hey thanks for that." I said to Fox.

"It's nothing." He said.

When we arrived back at the estate, I walked up to my room. It was already 9:00 p.m.

I went to change and went to bed. I knew that tomorrow would be even busier.

_To Be Continued…_

_HOLY CRAP! This one was long…. I hope you guys like it…. Also Halo belongs to Bungie (or 343, whichever) anyway…. Until next time…_


	8. Chapter 8: Corneria: Part 2

_Not much to say… just thanks to everyone who have been reading and enjoying. And just a little reminder, chapters 1 through 4 has been reworked into the easy-to-read style. If you were confused by the way it was written; you can go back and re read. Other than that… Enjoy On with the story. _

**Chapter 8: Corneria Part 2**

_Previously…_

_The hound charged in my direction. Just as he was about to throw his fist at me, Fox stepped in front of me and deflected the hound's fist. Fox then performed a roundhouse kick and knocked the man down onto the ground. It didn't take him much effort to scare the hound away. _

"_Hey, thanks for that." I said to Fox. _

"_It's nothing." He said. "Be ready for that training I told you about." He continued. _

"_I won't disappoint you." I said. _

_We then entered the vehicle that was waiting for us and headed back to the team estate. When we got back, I headed up to my room. The clock read 9:00 p.m. It was late so I decided to change for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. _

_Currently…_

_Dream Realm…_

_I awoke with a sudden gasp. My eyes quickly scanned the room I was in; it was my room back on Earth. I was confused and scared. How did I get back to my room? I decided to carefully get out of bed. When my feet touched the ground, the room started to dissipate to darkness. I knew something was wrong. _

_It took about a minute for a light to appear. My kitchen started to appear right before my eyes. It looked exactly the same as when I left. My mother was sitting at the table; she seemed as though she was crying. She was also whispering something. _

"_Why did he go?" she said. _

_My heart sank. She was so hurt that I had left. I didn't know what to think. I reached my hand out to her, but it just phased right through her. I yanked my hand back from her when I realized I couldn't feel her. _

_The kitchen then started to disappear, along with my mother. _

_ Reality…_

I woke up startled. I was breathing heavily and had cold sweat dripping off of my face. The nightmare I had must have done a number on my brain. I could hardly catch my breath. When I finally did, I looked over at the clock; it read 4:38 a.m. It was extremely early. I knew that I couldn't fall asleep again, so I decided to get ready for the day.

I got off of my bed and walked over to my dresser. Since I was going to be doing a few things that day, I decided to put on my nicest piece of clothing; the dark purple shirt, dark jeans, and the leather jacket.

I started to think about everything that I had to do that day; I had to head to Space Dynamics to get my armor and flight suit, and start my training with Fox. I thought that hand to hand combat was the only thing planned since the General had yet to give Fox an answer about whether or not we could use the simulators. But I soon found out a definite answer.

I headed downstairs so that I could get breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and found Krystal sitting at the table.

"Hey Krys, what's up?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you the same question." She said. "Are you okay?" she then asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"While I was asleep, my mind reached out to everyone else. Everyone seemed fine until I felt pain in yours. I couldn't clearly see what was wrong, all I heard was 'Why did he go?' and then felt a horrible pain. What happened?" she said.

"Nothing happened" I said. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." I continued. I knew that I couldn't lie to her, so I just said the truth.

"A nightmare indeed, I could sense so much pain in your mind." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I woke you. It won't happen again." I said.

"It's okay Kevin." She said.

I walked over to the fridge to grab myself the breakfast that I wanted. It was the first time I was going to eat Cornerian food. I couldn't wait to see what differences we had. But to my surprise, their food was nearly identical to Earth's. There was pancake mix, waffles, cereal, milk, and apple juice. I grabbed the carton of milk to see what they made it from; I knew they didn't use cows like we did. I was right; they used a species of un-evolved animals called Lechens.

Besides the fact that they used a completely different species of animal that my planet had never seen or heard of, the food tasted the same, looked the same, and was prepped the same way. I was amazed.

"I sense that you have shock. What's wrong?" Krystal asked.

I thought about how I needed to get used to the mind reading thing.

"You do need to get used to it. I sometimes cannot control where my mind goes; it is basically always active." She said. "But I must focus on a person if I want to go deep into minds, so personal thoughts are completely safe." She then said.

"Okay, that's good to know. And your right; I need to get used to that, although I think that is gonna take a while." I said.

"You never know." She said.

"True" I said back.

I put two waffles into a toaster looking device that was next to what looked like the microwave. I pushed a button that said 'waffles'. I thought about how convenient that button was.

I turned around and leaned against the counter top, waiting for the waffles. Only three seconds passed when the waffles popped out. I turned around and wondered if the machine had a glitch. I was wrong; the waffles were nice and warm. I was a little amused that it only took three seconds to cook waffles.

I walked over to the table that Krystal was sitting at and began to enjoy my breakfast.

"It's amazing how much our planets have in common." I said.

"I know; it's a little weird." Krystal said.

"Yeah it is, but it just seems normal. I don't have any odd feelings about the similarities. I like that." I said.

"You know what? I don't have any of those feeling either." She said.

"Oh well" I said, "At least it won't bother anyone." I continued.

I took the last bite of my waffles when I finished my sentence. After I swallowed the last bite, I got up and walked over to the sink. I turned the water faucet on and started to wash the syrup that was left on my plate. When I finished washing the plate, Fox and Falco came down the stairs.

"Morning Fox, morning Falco." I said to the duo coming down the stairs.

"Morning Kev." Fox replied.

"Sup" Falco said.

"Good morning, you two." Krystal said.

"How did you guys sleep?" I asked.

"I was okay. What about you Falco?" asked Fox.

"Eh, it was okay. Not the best rest I had, but it was okay." The avian replied.

"So Kevin, are you going to head down to Space Dynamics?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I have to go pick up the suit and armor." I said.

"Oh, you were already scanned for them?" Falco asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What design did you pick?" he asked.

"I picked this dark blue armor and a white flight suit." I replied.

"The suit looks like yours, only white." Fox said to Falco.

"Nice choice." Falco said with a smile.

"Of course you would say that." Krystal said.

Falco just smiled.

"I got a message from General Pepper this morning. It said that the academy is allowing us to use the simulators whenever we like." Fox said.

"Awesome, when do we start training?" I asked.

"We can start whenever, but I want to get a few things out of the way first." Fox said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Beltino sent me a message as well; it said that they have a prototype add-on for the Arwings and that they have an Arwing all ready for you with this prototype." Fox said.

"Oh, they already have the Arwing for me?" I asked.

"That's what the message said. I'm wondering what this prototype is though." He said.

"Maybe it's an add-on to the G-Diffuser." Falco said.

"It could be. I'll just have to go and see what it is personally." Fox said.

"Better get ready Fox, I'm already about to leave. I want to get the armor and suit right away." I said to Fox.

"Alright, I'm already dressed for the day. Let's go." Fox said.

The two of us then headed for the door and out to a sport like car. It also had a hover capability and hovered about a foot off of the ground.

I looked at the car and realized that it somewhat resembled a car back on Earth.

"Damn, this thing looks like a Ferrari." I said.

"A Ferrari?" Fox asked. "What's that?" he said.

"Ferrari was a car manufacturer back on Earth. They made the nicest and fastest cars on Earth. Their car, the Ferrari, was the only vehicle they made. The only thing was that there were different models, all with the same name of Ferrari." I explained to Fox.

"Nice, I bet none of those could touch this one's speed." Fox said jokingly.

"Maybe, the Ferrari's could go up to 180." I said.

"Psh, this thing goes up to 245." Fox replied.

"Holy crap." I said.

"Yeah, let's get going to Space Dynamics. I want to see this new prototype that Beltino keeps talking about." Fox said as he entered the vehicle.

"I wonder what it is." I said as I entered the car as well.

When I closed the door, Fox started to move out of the estate gate and onto the road. It was empty, so Fox decided to show me the power that the vehicle had.

"Are you ready to see this thing accelerate?" Fox asked.

"Wha…" I said as I was suddenly pushed back into my seat.

"WOOO-HOOO!" Fox yelled.

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

I looked over at the HUD. It said that Fox was already going 245. I was amazed that it only took 2 seconds to reach this speed.

Fox suddenly hit the brakes. We were both jolted forward as the car came to a halt.

"Damn this thing has a lot of power!" I said.

"Hell yeah it does." Fox said.

Fox then went back to the normal speed limit of 40.

It took us about five minutes to get to downtown Corneria. Once we got there, we were slowed to the speed of a snail. Traffic in Corneria was no better than on Earth. The only difference was that Corneria's traffic was regulated more efficiently.

When we hit the traffic, it took us ten minutes to get to Space Dynamics. We entered the large parking structure that was behind the building and parked the car in a perfect spot.

"I'm lucky; I never find good parking at this place." Fox said.

"But we're at the top of the structure." I said.

"Yeah, that's good parking here." Fox said.

I laughed a little at his response. This wasn't really good parking, but apparently to Fox it was.

We walked over to an elevator that would take us down to the lobby level. When we entered the lobby area, we walked over to the front desk.

"I'm here to meet Beltino." Fox said.

"Yes, let me just get him for you, Mr. McCloud." The receptionist said as she pushed a button on the counter. "Mr. Beltino, Mr. McCloud is here to see you." She said into a device on the table.

"I'm on my way up." Beltino said over the communicator.

"Mr. Beltino will be with you shortly." She said to us.

"Thank you." Fox said.

"May I ask a question?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Fox said.

"It's for your friend." She said.

I then looked at her, "What is it?" I asked.

"What race are you?" she asked.

"I'm a human from the planet Earth." I answered.

"Where is this 'Earth'? She asked.

"It is located in the Solar System." I said.

"Wow. Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I replied.

I walked over to a bench that Fox was sitting at. Just as I sat down, Beltino came out from the large doors that said 'Authorized Personnel only'.

He greeted us both with a handshake, "Good to see you Kevin, Fox." Beltino said.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Beltino. Is the armor and suit finished?" I asked.

"Yes they are; I also have to show you the new prototype for the Arwing. I think that you will find it very useful." Beltino said.

"Can't wait to see what you've got, Mr. Beltino." Fox said.

"Please, follow me to the back." Beltino said.

Fox, Beltino and I all walked through the large doors and into a hallway. We started to walk down the hallway all the way to the end. An elevator was waiting for us when we reached it.

We all entered the elevator. Beltino then punched in a code on a small keypad that was on the wall. After he finished typing the code, the elevator started to move down several levels.

"Sub-level 6, Laboratory" A computer said.

"This way please." Beltino said.

We walked into a large white room. It had a rather big empty area in the middle. Beltino walked over to a long whit cylinder that stretched from the ground to the roof. He pushed a few buttons, which made the cylinder spin. Eventually, it stopped and revealed my armor and flight suit.

"They look nicer than they did on the computer." I said.

"They do indeed." Beltino said. "Okay, you're not going to like this, but we have to give the armor a field test." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I have to shoot you while you're in the armor to see if it protects you." Fox said.

"Exactly" Beltino said.

"Whoa. I have to get shot?" I asked with some panic in my voice.

"Don't worry; I'm only shooting you with the D-50 rifle and the D-40 pistol." Fox said.

"I don't know what those are." I said.

"Just trust me." Fox said.

I just sighed greatly, "Fine"

"I need you to put on the under armor suit on first, then the armor can be placed." Beltino said.

He handed me the suit I was to put on. I walked to a bathroom and quickly slipped the under armor suit on. It was skin tight. I was a little uncomfortable with it because of it being so tight. That feeling soon went away when I started to walk around.

"Now just step inside and let the machine put the armor on." Beltino said.

I did as I was told and stepped inside the large cylinder that was before me. When Beltino gave the command, two robotic arms appeared from the roof and started to assemble the armor. I felt them put each piece of armor on me. It took the machine about a minute to fully assemble the armor correctly.

"Good, now that it has been assembled, putting it on should be extremely easy." Beltino said.

I stepped down from the cylinder. I was amazed at how light the armor was and how mobile it was.

"Wow, this is actually easy to move in." I said.

"That's good" Beltino said. "Here is a mirror." He continued.

I looked over my armor that I was now in. It was nice. I had a large chest plate, leg plates, gloves, armored boots, a back plate, and it had the Star Fox logo on the shoulders. I couldn't stop thinking about how much the armor looked like the ones from Halo.

"Okay, let's get the field results." Fox said as he came over with the D-50 Rifle.

"Crap" I muttered.

"Just walk over to that open area on the other end of the room." Beltino said.

I did as he said and stood facing the two.

"First we will do a stand hit. We will see how you react if you are hit while standing." Beltino said.

"You ready?" Fox asked.

"No" I said.

"3…2…1…" Fox said.

He pulled the trigger, which sent a small blast of yellow energy heading straight for me. I braced for the impact.

The bolt hit me. I was knocked back a little but was able to catch myself by moving my foot behind me.

"Argh," I yelled.

"Okay, the armor passed for the stand hit. Now run towards Fox, he will fire once more at you." Beltino said.

Fox readied his gun. I then started a full sprint towards Fox. I was about half way to him when he fired another bolt at me.

The bolt hit me with much more force than the first. I was still able to catch myself from falling even though the force was much more.

"Perfect, your armor can protect from a high powered rifle." Beltino said.

"That's good, but, what's the pistol for?" I asked as I walked back to Fox and Beltino.

"Well, now I have to shoot you with a charged bolt from the D-40 pistol." Fox said.

"Uh, I may not know your tech, but I know that a fully charged bolt is strong enough to destroy a tank with half shields!" I said.

"Did you see this in the games your planet produced?" Beltino asked.

"Yes, and I do not want to test a charged shot on armor." I said.

"Relax Kev, I'm only charging to level one." Fox then said.

"That's still freaking powerful." I said.

"Yes it is. But the armor comes with a shield." Beltino said.

"It does?" I asked

"Yes" Beltino said.

"Then why did I just get shot without it?" I asked.

"The shield will obviously absorb a rifle shot. The test was to see if the armor itself will protect you if the shields are damaged." Beltino said.

"Oh" I said.

Beltino then handed me a wrist communicator similar to Fox's, "Here, you're gonna need this. Since you're on the team, you'll need a communicator."

I put the device on my right wrist. "Thank you" I said.

"Now, tap the shields icon on the menu, and tap 'activate'" Beltino said.

I did as Beltino said. When I tapped the shields activate icon, a sudden surge of white energy appeared over my entire body. The white field that encased my body then started to shrink and take my bodies form. When it finally formed to my body, the shield started to appear. When the shield reached my head, it disappeared.

"It's designed to hide from sight. It is a lot less distracting and can help you hide in cover. The shield itself is solid, so when it takes too much damage, it will shut down quickly by 'breaking'." Beltino said.

"Alright, head back down to the other side so I can shot you again." Fox said as he smiled.

I started to jog back down to the end of the room. I then turned around and faced towards Fox.

I let out a breath of air, "Okay, I'm ready." I said.

Fox then pulled the trigger. A small ball of energy then started to form in front of the pistols barrel. When the ball turned green, Fox released the trigger. The now large ball of green energy was racing towards me. Again I braced for impact.

The beam hit me with so much force that I fell down. My shield then broke. The invisible field that was the shape of my body just broke like glass. I felt electric surges throughout my body; it felt like someone was dragging spikes across me.

"Argh, damn it." I yelled.

Fox came running over to me. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. These shocks are freakin annoying." I said as I slowly got back on my feet.

"It looks like the shield passed." Beltino said.

"How the hell is that a pass?" I asked.

"Well, that was a charged shot. Imagine being hit with a normal bolt of energy; the shield will absorb half but be damaged from the other. It took a charged shot to completely damage it." Beltino said.

"Well, now it's gone. What do I do if the shield is damaged in a fight?" I asked.

Beltino was about to speak, when the shields then came back up.

"Oh" I said. "But what about the shocks I get from the shield breaking?" I asked

"Get used to them." Fox said.

"I'm afraid Fox is right. You're just going to have to tough it out when the shields are too damaged and have to recharge." Beltino said.

"Damn it." I said.

"Now that we have the field data, we can move on to the next thing on our agenda." Beltino said.

"The prototype?" Fox asked.

"Precisely" Beltino responded. "Kevin, you can grab the flight suit now. Just put it in this case." He said as he handed a briefcase.

I grabbed the white flight suit and folded up. After I placed the suit in the case, I ran to catch up with Fox and Beltino.

The three of us exited the room and headed back to the elevator. Beltino then punched in another code. This time the elevator moved sideways, then up.

"This new prototype for the Arwing that we have been developing for quite some time will greatly help the team." Beltino said. "Unfortunately, it requires a great deal of power. That is why we have also made a power core. It is compatible with your current model Arwings and can store up to 10 times more power than the current core can." Beltino continued.

"Wow, what the hell is it?" Fox finally asked.

"A personal warp drive." Beltino said.

"You're joking." Fox said.

"I am not. I will show you once this elevator reaches the hangar." Beltino said.

The elevator was very slow. After Beltino finished speaking, it took another five minutes to reach the hangar.

"This building can't be this big." I said.

"You're right, it isn't. But the hangar is located on the opposite side of the building. We were on sub-level 6." Beltino said.

We finally reached the hangar. The door opened and revealed an enormous white hangar. There were ships everywhere; some were on lift locks, like the ones on Great Fox, others were on the ground supported by catwalks holding them in place.

Beltino took us to the other end of the hangar. Waiting there was my Arwing.

"Here it is Kevin; your Arwing" Beltino said.

"Wow" I replied.

"Does this already come with the upgrades?" Fox asked.

"Yes, Kevin's Arwing is equipped with the warp drive and the new core. However, Slippy will have to install the new core and warp drive to your other Arwings." Beltino said.

"Okay" Fox said. "So, how does the warp drive work?" Fox continued.

"Simple, just type the coordinates of the system you want to jump to, aim the Arwing in the direction of the coordinates, and push the throttle to the max. The computer will know that this means you want to jump, so if you push the throttle to the max without entering coordinates, the Arwing will go normal top speed." Beltino explained.

"Oh, sounds easy enough." Fox said.

"Indeed" Beltino said. "We will deliver the Arwing and supplies to Slippy, whom should be on Great Fox, yes?" Beltino said.

"Yes, Slippy is there doing some maintenance to the engines and computer systems." Fox said.

"Good, I'm sure he won't mind installing the upgrades." Beltino said.

"I'm sure he would love to." Fox said.

"So basically, we can jump to a system of our choice?" I asked.

"Yes" Beltino said. "As long as it is mapped." He continued.

"Okay" I said.

I started to wonder if I could head back to Earth and visit my mother. I would have to train to operate the Arwing first, but it seemed like a possibility.

"Well, we better head to the academy. Kevin and I are starting training today." Fox said.

"We are?" I asked

"Yeah, why not? We're already out. We might as well start basic training." Fox said.

"Okay" I said.

"It was good seeing you Beltino." Fox said.

"It was good seeing you too, Fox." Beltino said. "And good luck on the team, Kevin." Beltino said to me.

"Thank you Mr. Beltino" I said.

Fox and I then walked back to the elevator and headed to the main lobby. We exited and walked all the way to the top of the parking structure. Fox and I then entered his vehicle and headed to the academy.

The academy was huge. There were students in flight suits walking around, small squads of fighters flying overhead, and three large buildings that were in front of Fox and me.

We exited the vehicle and walked towards the main building. The students started to look at us. I heard a few whisper: 'Is that Fox McCloud?' and 'Who's the guy in the armor next to him?' Fox and I just ignored them and continued the walk towards the main building.

We entered and were greeted by a high ranking officer by the name of Lieutenant Daniels.

"Ah, Fox McCloud, we were expecting you." The Lieutenant said.

"Oh really?" Fox said.

"Yes, we were told that you would be using the simulators to train your friend with basic knowledge." The lieutenant said. "The simulators are in building 2. Once you enter, just head through the left set of doors, go to the end of the hallway, and you will see a large door saying 'Simulators'." The lieutenant instructed.

"Thank you, sir." Fox said.

Fox and I turned to walk out of the building when suddenly the lieutenant spoke, "Hey" he said. "Good luck, kid."

"Thank you." I replied.

Fox and I then walked out of the building and into the next one. We did just as the lieutenant instructed and found the simulators. The door was large and had a male bird sitting at a desk next to it. Fox and I walked up to the avian.

"Can I help you?" the avian asked.

"Yeah, we have received permission to use the simulators. I have to train my new addition to the team." Fox said as he gestured to me.

"Ah yes, Mr. McCloud. I was told that you may have been coming." The avian said. "Let me just unlock the door for you." The avian said as he pressed a button on his desk.

"Thank you." Fox said.

We both entered the room and found several pods lined up next to each other.

Take this one right here and I'll take this one." Fox said as he pointed to two pods.

Fox and I entered the pods. "Looks like the Arwings." I said.

"Yep, close the canopy and activate the simulation." Fox said.

I did as Fox said. A large screen lit up in front of me. It was a 3D display that gave me the feeling that I was actually in an Arwing.

The computer put me in an open environment. I looked around and saw barley anything on the ground. It looked like a dessert.

Fox's voice then came over the communicator, "Alright, let's get started" he said.

The training session lasted for about an hour. I had learned the basics of: steering, weapons, thruster, communications, G-Diffuser, shield gauge, and accuracy.

"Okay, we'll train every day for about an hour. But we will also do combat training as well. We are going to head to a friend of mine. He will help me train you to fight in hand-to-hand combat." Fox said as he exited the pod.

"How long will training last? I asked.

"It will be several months until you master these skills." Fox said.

"Wow" I said.

"Well, let's head to Bill." Fox said.

"Bill? He's gonna help teach me to fight? I asked.

"Of course, he is an excellent fighter." Fox said.

"Alright then" I said.

Fox and I then headed out of the building and back to the car. Many students were still looking at us ad whispering many things. But, like we did earlier, we ignored them.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to Bill's house. The house was rather big; it was one story, but seemed like it had a lot of square footage.

Fox and I walked up to what seemed like the front door. I pressed the doorbell and waited. About a minute passed when the door opened. A large grey colored hound was standing on the other side of the door way.

"Hey Bill, how have you been?" Fox asked.

"F-Fox? How th… I heard you were MIA. They said you were pulled into a vortex during a scouting mission. How did you get back?" Bill asked.

"Well, you can thank this guy right here." Fox said as he pointed to me.

"My name is Kevin Michelson. That 'vortex' turned out to be a portal of some kind. When Fox was pulled in, he was sent to my planet. Once his ship regained power, he started to pummel towards my planet. He just so happen to land in my yard. When the smoke cleared I ran out and pulled him out of the Arwing." I said.

Bill had his jaw dropped. "H-how does he speak Cornerian?"

I have had people ask me that question so many times; I was getting sick of it. I decided to shorten the explanation. "Long story short, my system is the alternate to Lylat."

"Oh" Bill said. "Nice armor, by the way." He continued.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So anyway, I have a favor to ask you Bill." Fox said.

"Anything for a long time friend, what do you need?" Bill asked.

"Kevin here needs to learn how to fight. I'm wondering if you could help with the training." Fox said.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you handling the flight training?" Bill asked.

"Of course" Fox replied.

"Then I'm in, I'd rather have you show Kevin how to fly. If I helped then he would be confused with military standards." Bill said.

"True, he needs to learn to fly without limits." Fox said.

"This sounds interesting." I said.

"It may sound interesting, but since you're learning through me, it won't be fun." Fox said.

"Because you don't listen to military standards, right?" I asked.

"Exactly" Fox replied.

"Don't worry, Fox and I will get you the skills you need to be on the team. By the time we're done, you'll be able to fly, fight, and shoot in style." Bill said.

"I can't wait to get started." I said.

"We'll start tomorrow." Fox said.

"Alright, we'll meet at the gym near the mall." Bill said.

"See you then." Fox and I both said.

After we all said goodbye, Fox and I returned to the estate. It was already 3:00 p.m.

When we returned, I saw Falco and Krystal watching the news. Out of complete curiosity, I sat down and watched along with them.

"Breaking news: we have just learned from General Pepper that his new being, seen here in this photo with Fox McCloud, is in fact the new member of Team Star Fox. We don't know what this means. All we want to know is if he is a right choice. We are all glad that Lylat's heroes have a new addition, but we question if he can live up to the team's skill." The reporter said.

Falco then spoke up, "Don't worry Kevin, after you finish your training, they'll all change their mind about you."

I chuckled, "Let's hope it's a good change."

"I agree with Falco, I'm sure people will start liking you once they see you do something." Krystal said.

I smiled, "Let's just wait and see. No offense, but, people here seem a lot less tolerant than people on Earth. They are a lot pickier about what they see." I said.

"Get used to it. People didn't like us when we came in and just finished the Lylat War, but they eventually started to see good things in us." Falco said.

"Hmm, I guess your both right." I said.

"Of course I am." Falco said.

Krystal and I just looked at him.

"What?" Falco said.

We all turned our attention back to the news. The reporter was now on the subject of my home planet.

"We have some more breaking news for you; just now, Space Dynamics and the Cornerian Defense Force released a statement saying that they have declassified a secret research project. The project was about a distant planet known as Earth. Dynamics apparently sent multiple drones to orbit the planet. After months of research, they learned that the life on this planet is extremely similar to ours." The reporter said.

I yelled up to Fox, whom was in his room. "Hey Fox, they already released the research project to the public." I yelled.

"You knew about this?" Krystal said.

"Yeah, Beltino told us about them declassifying the project while we were getting my armor and flight suit." I said.

"Nice armor, by the way." Falco said.

"Awesome, second comment already." I said.

Falco laughed a little.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is… 3:20." Falco said as he looked at the clock that was on the holo screen.

"Hmm" I said. "I'll be right back." I said.

I walked up to my room. When I entered, I walked over to the walk-in closet that was located in the bathroom and started to take off my armor. It wasn't hard at all. After that, I walked over to the dresser that was next to my bed. I opened it and pulled out my 3DS and the Star Fox game. I then walked back downstairs to the living area and sat back down on the couch.

Falco gave me a funny look, "What is that thing?" he asked.

"It's a handheld gaming device from my planet, we call it a 3DS." I said.

Falco then got up and walked over to me. "Can I see?" he asked.

I handed the 3DS to Falco, without the game. He looked through the main menu of the device.

"It looks pretty good. Why is it called a 3DS?" He asked.

"Well, before this one, there was a DS. That was an acronym for Dual Screen. Then they made this, the 3DS. The difference is that this one plays updated games in 3D. They thought of the clever name 3DS; its 3D but a DS." I explained.

"Hmm" Falco said as he handed the device back to me.

After Falco walked back to his spot, I put the game in.

I played through the entire campaign of the game. I was surprised that Falco wasn't curious to see what I was playing. But I found goodness out of that; it would be incredibly difficult to explain to him the whole video game thing.

When I finished playing the campaign, I went to multiplayer and fought the AI's a few times. When I finished, I looked over at the clock. It read 7:00 o'clock.

"Damn, it's hard to kill time." I said.

"Yeah it is. What time is it?" Krystal asked.

"Only 7:00." I replied.

"It's only 7?" Falco said.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna go turn in for the day. I got to be up early for training tomorrow." I said.

"Alright" Falco said. "Night"

"Good night, Kevin." Krystal said.

I walked up to my room and changed into sleeping cloths. I had a really good feeling about being on this team. Not only am I a part of a team, but I also have new friends. I soon drifted into a deep sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

_Wow! 17 pages. I hope you guys were patient with me, had a mix of writers block and school. Anyway, almost done with this book, then I'm going to do the sequel. This book was only about Kevin meeting the team and getting settled. So, stay tuned for the next and last chapter of 'Crossed Paths'. _

_I do ask to expect it in the next day or two. It won't be long at all, but with all that's happening, a chapter will take this long. _

_Until next time…_

_Jon3s_


	9. Chapter 9: Training

_Well… here we are… the final chapter of 'Crossed Paths'. I know what you're thinking; will there be a sequel? Of Course! I'm currently making the draft for chapter one. Anyway… onto the story_

**Chapter 9: Training**

_Previously…_

_Are you handling the flight training?" Bill asked. _

"_Of course" Fox replied. _

"_Then I'm in, I'd rather have you show Kevin how to fly. If I helped then he would be confused with military standards." Bill said…._

"_It's only 7?" Falco said. _

"_Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna go turn in for the day. I got to be up early for training tomorrow." I said. _

"_Alright" Falco said. "Night"_

"_Good night, Kevin." Krystal said. _

_I walked up to my room and changed into sleeping cloths. I had a really good feeling about being on this team. Not only am I a part of a team, but I also have new friends. I soon drifted into a deep sleep._

_Currently…_

I woke up around 7:00 a.m. I was too excited for the first day of combat training that I couldn't stay asleep. Even though I knew that it would be incredibly hard, I was still excited to see what it I like.

Despite that fact that it was a bit early, I got out of bed and got dressed. Since it was combat training, I put on my armor. I figured that it would be better to learn how to fight in a bulky suit of armor than learn to fight without it and get stuck on later missions.

After I finished suiting up, I walked out into the hallway. I walked past Fox's room just as he was exiting it.

"Oh, hey Fox." I said.

"Hey Kev, are you ready for combat training today?" He asked.

"Of course I'm ready." I replied.

"Why do you have your armor on?" he asked.

"I thought it would be better to learn how to fight in this. After all, I wear this on all missions." I said.

"I see your point." He said.

Fox and I continued to walk down the hallway then down the stairs.

"So, how do plan on training me?" I asked.

"Simple; teach you the basics, move to small fights so you can apply those basics, then more advanced stuff. After that will be regular practices so your skills can set in." Fox said.

"Awesome" I said.

Fox and I sat down in the living room area. I reached for the remote and hit the power icon. The remote had a small touchscreen on it, allowing ease of access. I switched the holo TV to the news channel; they were doing a report about weather. It looked as though it would be a fine day.

"Perfect day for training" Fox said.

"I'll say." I replied. "So are we doing combat, flight, and weapons?" I asked.

"Yep, we never know when a mission could come in, so I need to train you nonstop. That means all forms of training all day every day." Fox said.

"Okay, I see what you're saying. I need to be prepared for a mission." I said.

"Exactly" Fox said.

"Okay, when are we meeting Bill?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He never specified a time to meet." Fox replied. "I'll contact him." He said.

Fox then started to tap a few things on his communicator, "Bill, its Fox." He said.

There was no response. "Bill, this is Fox. You there?" he said.

Still no response, "hmm" Fox said.

"Want me to try?" I asked.

"Yeah" Fox replied.

I then scrolled through the list of codes on my communicator. I quickly found Bill's mainly because I didn't have many codes at the time.

"Bill, this is Kevin." I said.

Bill finally responded, "Hey, tell Fox I'm sorry for not responding earlier, my communicator has had a glitch lately." He said.

"It's fine Bill." Fox said.

"So, what time do you want to meet at the gym?" I asked.

"Eager aren't we? Meet me there in 10." He said.

"We better get going then." Fox said.

"Alright, see you there." I said before I cut the transmission.

I reached for the remote again and turned the TV off. After that, Fox and I walked out to his car.

"By the way Fox, what is this thing called?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a model S Firebird. Finest sports vehicle on this planet." He said.

"Hmm" I replied.

Fox and I then entered the Firebird and headed off to the gym. It didn't take long to reach it, even though it was located downtown.

When we parked the car and approached the building, we found Bill standing outside waiting.

"Bill" Fox yelled.

Bill then looked in our direction and waved to us, "Fox, Kevin" he said back.

Fox and I soon meet up with him.

"So, Kevin, you ready to start training?" Bill asked.

"You bet" I said back.

"Alright, let's go." Bill said.

Fox and I followed Bill into the gym. He led us into a separate room that had padding on the ground and dull weapons, like staffs and boxing gloves, hanging on the walls.

"Alright, let's get started." Fox said. "First thing, you need to know a good stance." He said.

"If you don't have a stance, then you're just gonna be open for attack." Bill said.

"This is the proper stance." Bill said as he positioned himself as if he was going to attack me.

"Let me see yours." He said.

I then moved my feet apart a little and raised my arms at about face level with my fists clenched. Fox and Bill looked at me.

"Hmm; your feet need to be a little more spread, your elbows are too low, hands aren't close enough, and you're slouched over too much." Fox said.

I wasn't surprised at how little I knew about fighting. I was already nearly killed by Julio back on Earth because I didn't know how to fight. Fox then came over to me and rearranged my hands, legs, and back. I was soon in a more comfortable stance, one that felt natural.

"That's better" Bill said.

The training went on for another three hours. It was not fun at all. Fox decided to see if I was paying attention and fought me. I lasted for only 20 seconds until Fox pinned me, causing me to give. I didn't think that they would immediately start with fight practices, but they did need to have me ready on short notice.

After combat practice, Fox and I went to the firing range to practice accuracy, handling, and general knowledge.

"Alright, now we are going to practice your weapon skills." Fox said.

I was already incredibly tired and could hardly speak. "Awesome" I said.

We arrived and were immediately greeted. Almost everyone in the area came rushing to us as we got out of the car. "Just ignore them." Fox said.

They weren't asking questions, they were just following us and taking pictures. The crowd then disbanded after Fox and I entered the range.

"Hey Larry, how have you been?" Fox said as he looked over at a dark grey vulpine that was behind a counter.

"Hey Fox, it's been a while." The vulpine replied.

"I want you to meet Kevin. He's the new addition to the team." Fox said as he pointed to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Larry said as he shook my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir." I said back.

"Let me guess; you're here to use the firing range, aren't you?" Larry asked.

"Spot on" Fox said. "I need Kevin to learn how to use the weapons on this planet." Fox said.

"Didn't, uh, your planet have weapons?" Larry asked me.

"Yes, very powerful weapons. They weren't anywhere as advanced as Corneria's, but they were powerful." I said.

"Oh, you're here to get used to the new technology?" Larry said.

"That's right." I said.

"Well, go on back. There is a D-50 rifle and D-40 Pistol in the gun case. If you want to expand, then I will gladly give you access to the larger weapons." Larry said.

"Thanks Larry" Fox said as he walked into the range.

"What he said." I said as I followed Fox.

"Alright, let's start with the pistol." Fox said as he grabbed a D-40 pistol from the gun case. "Here" he said.

"You want me to just start shooting at the target?" I asked.

"Well yeah, how else do I know if you're a good shot?" Fox said.

"Good point" I replied.

I pointed the blaster down the range towards the target. I lined the reticles up carefully and aimed for the head. I fired several rounds at the target. After I emptied the energy cell, I pushed a button that brought the target back. It wasn't on a line like on Earth; it was actually a virtual target. A computer projected a hologram of a target and would use data from hitting it to show you where you hit.

The target vanished when I hit the button, but re appeared in front of Fox and me. Fox and I were both stunned at how accurate I was. There were holes in head area, 15 to be exact. I didn't miss a single shot.

"Holy crap, you got some good aim with that pistol." Fox said.

"Yeah I do." I said in shock.

"Alright, now try the D-50 rifle." Fox said as he handed me a large assault rifle.

I then pushed a button that reset the target and sent it back down the range. I readied the rifle and lined the sights carefully. I then pulled the trigger several times. Again I hit each time, this time in the torso area.

"Amazing" Fox said.

"I know, right?" I replied.

"Okay, I think I know your strength. And it could be useful for many scenarios." Fox said as he walked out of the range.

He came back with Larry, who had a key of some sort. Larry then walked over to a large white case sitting next to the open case containing the pistols and rifles. He opened it and warned us to be careful.

"I want to see if you could serve as our sniper support. Slippy is our mechanic, Krystal is our telepath, Falco is the ace pilot, and you could be our sniper." Fox said.

He walked over to the large case and pulled out a massive sniper rifle.

"This is the ZSR-145. One of the most powerful sniper rifles in Lylat." Fox said as he handed the enormous rifle.

"Holy crap, this thing is heavy." I said.

"Don't worry, there is a gym here and on Great Fox, so you won't think it's heavy after you work out a few times." Fox said.

"Alright" I said.

I put the rifle on the table and extended the bipod. I looked down the scoop and found the holo target.

"Hold on" Fox said, "Most targets are going to be moving, let me set it so it is at walking speed." He continued.

The target then started to move at the speed a normal being would walk at. It was still an easy shot. I pulled the trigger which sent a bolt of red energy spewing out of the barrel. The kick wasn't bad at all, it was still there because of the cell discharging the bolt, but it wasn't bad.

I looked down at the target. There was a hole in the head area.

"Okay, now I'm setting it at running speed. It's going to look like its sprinting." Fox said.

The target then started to move again, but at a much faster rate. I moved the reticle to lead the target a little. I then pulled the trigger again. I hit the target in the head for the second time.

"Looks like you're our new sniper." Fox said. "You'll still go on missions with us if they are in large bases or buildings. But if there is a chance of you being able to cover us, then that is when your skills will be used." Fox said.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Okay, I know that there will hardly ever be a time we will use this thing. I still want you to try it, just in case." Fox said as he handed me a much larger gun.

This one was yellow and bulky with two large holes on either end. "Holy crap this one is huge." I said.

"That is the X-20 launcher. We call it the Predator Launcher though." Fox said.

"Um, can I even shoot this thing in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need to put the energy shield up." Fox said as he punched in a command.

A shield then appeared. It was made so that anything can go through but not come back out, so I could shoot the missile through the shield with the explosion trapped.

"Okay, I'm telling the computer to project a high armor tank on the range." Fox said.

Suddenly a huge tank materialized. It looked similar to the Landmaster; the only difference was that this was more bulky and didn't have the Star Fox logo on it.

I aimed the launcher towards the tank and pulled the trigger. I was nearly knocked over by the force of the missile firing. I struggled to keep myself balanced. I balanced myself just in time to see the rocket hit the tank head on. There was a rather large explosion. I quickly covered my ears, but was surprised to hear nothing.

"No noise?" I asked.

"The shield is sound proof." Fox said.

"Oh" I replied.

Fox then decided to practice along with me. We practiced for about two hours. During that time, Fox and I had several accuracy contests and even see who could hit the target without looking. In all, it was the most fun practice I have ever had.

When we finished, we headed for the academy. We both said goodbye to Larry and headed out.

We reached the academy and saw the building that the simulators were located in. Fox and I started to walk towards it when a group of students walked up to us. They asked a few simple questions.

"Mr. McCloud?" one asked. It was a male that seemed to be a white furred rabbit. "Do you mind sharing with us some tips when flying?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all." Fox answered. He liked it when people just wanted to know simple things, like knowledge. He despised when the paparazzi came around and always avoided them.

"I always listen to my comrades. They keep an eye out for you and you keep an eye out them. Falco has always been telling me if I have some enemies on my tail and I have always been telling him if he has enemies on his." Fox said.

"Wow, thank you Mr. McCloud." The rabbit said.

"No problem, now if you will excuse us, we must get to the simulators. I have to train Kevin to fly." Fox said as he pointed to me.

"Oh, is he a new addition?" one of the other students said. This one looked like a male tiger.

"Yes, I met him when I crashed on his planet. He saved my life and seemed like he could be useful, so I asked him to join." Fox said.

"You saved him?" the tiger asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't see why everything thinks that it was an amazing deed. It was really nothing." I said.

"It is a big deal, he is the leader of Lylat's heroes." The rabbit said.

"Alright guys, we have to get started." Fox said.

"Okay, we understand Mr. McCloud." The tiger said.

The group of students then walked back to where they previously were and started to talk again. Fox and I then started to walk to the simulators.

The guard to the door recognized us and immediately opened the door. "Good luck" he said to me.

"Oh, there is a class going on right now. Maybe you two can show them some lessons?" he said.

"Maybe" Fox said.

An instructor came up to us. "Fox McCloud? What brings you here?" the instructor said.

"Training" Fox replied. "Kevin needs to learn to fly." He continued.

"Well, I have a class currently in the simulators. Do you mind popping in the match as hostiles? It would be a nice surprise for them and it would help me see where they are at." The instructor asked.

"Sounds fun." I said. "I know how to control it. So I guess it's worth a shot going against experienced pilots." I said.

"Alright, that will be the training for that day. This will be a little test to see how much you know about fighting in the air." Fox said.

"This is gonna be hard." I said.

Fox and I then seated ourselves into the two remaining simulators and spawned in the match. We set the communicators to the channel that the class was using. On the screen, we could see a number of allied ships fighting AI's. Each ship had a name over them; it showed which position and who they were.

The leader, named Zach, was speaking, "Okay, form on my wing and we'll take this last one." He said.

The 5 ships then formed on the leader and destroyed the final AI ship.

"Great work guys." Zach said.

"You ready?" Fox asked.

"Let's do this." I said.

Fox and I then spawned in as enemy fighters.

"Hold on, I have more readings on my radar. Looks like he sent more AI's to fight." The pilot by the name of Michale said.

"How many?" Zach asked.

"Only two" Michale said.

A pilot named Jack spoke, "Only two? That can't be right."

"Don't argue with data." A pilot named Sarah said.

"Yeah, just follow orders." A pilot named Jon said.

"I see them." Zach said.

Fox opened a private line to me, "Show them no mercy. I know you only have enough training to control and shoot, just try your best." He said.

"I'll be fine I said.

"Okay, when they break apart, split and chose any of them." Fox said.

"Got it" I said.

"Okay guys, split and take these last two AI's." Zach said.

The team of 5 then split in all different directions. "Now" Fox said.

Fox and I both slit up. Fox went after Sarah while I went for Jon.

"It's on my tail. I can hardly shake him." Jon said.

I was having an extremely hard time keeping him in my sights. I knew the controls but wasn't used to moving so much.

"Dammit, I can't get this guy." I said.

"Don't worry, you're still new. It's normal for you." Fox said.

"I can't shake this thing." Sarah said.

Fox then opened fire on her fighter. She went down in less than 3 seconds.

"Holy crap, it got me!" she yelled.

"Dammit, he set them to a higher level." Zach said.

"Someone get this off of me." Jon yelled.

I opened fire and hit him enough to disable his shields, "Fox, finish him off. I can't keep on him.

I then broke off of the pursuit and went to attack Michale. I then took his shields down as well.

"Dammit, shields are gone." He yelled.

Fox then swooped in and finished him off.

"Holy crap, it got another." Zach said. "Michale, take the left one. Jack and I will take the right."

"Alright" Michale replied.

Michale then came in hot pursuit of me. I barrel rolled to the left unexpectedly.

"Oh, that's how you do that." I said to myself.

I continued using this new skill I learned to escape from Michale. After I escaped his sights, I performed a summersault and got behind him.

I quickly lined his ship up with my sights and took him down.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"Kevin, I got two on my tail. Mind helping?" Fox said.

"On my way." I said as I sped towards the three fighters that were off in the distance.

I fired several times but missed both ships. I started to think about an alternative way to take these guys down. I finally got an idea.

"Fox, try to break off, I'm firing a smart bomb at them. " I said.

Fox then started to attempt to break off. Eventually he succeeded and got clear of the blast area.

"Where the hell is it going?" Zach asked.

"Behind us!" Jack yelled.

I switched to their comms channel, "Adios, rookies!" I said before I pulled the trigger that released a smart bomb towards the two fighters that were racing towards me.

"What th-" Zach said before he and Jack were eliminated from the simulation.

I pushed the throttle forward and tried to escape the blast. I succeeded and caught up to Fox, who saw and heard the whole thing.

"Nice" he said.

"Thanks, let's surprise these rookies." I said.

"I wouldn't be talking; you're a rookie as well." Fox said.

"Yeah, but I have only one day of training and still won." I said.

"True" Fox said. "Anyway, let's surprise them." He continued.

Both Fox and I pushed the cockpit up and exited the simulator. We waited about a minute for the class to exit their simulators.

When they all exited their simulators, they noticed Fox and me standing next to our simulators.

Their mouths just dropped.

"I think we got them." I said to Fox.

"Beta Squad, I want you to meet the final 'AI's'." the instructor said.

Zach was the first to speak, "You mean to say that they were the ones that defeated us?"

"Yes, I came here to train Kevin. Your class just so happen to be in the simulators, so Kevin and I decided to jump in and show you that a simulation is not like the real thing, and also give you guys a good surprise." Fox said.

"How were they Mr. McCloud?" the instructor asked.

"Well, I'll be honest. They aren't perfect." Fox said.

"I'll have to agree with Fox, I only have a day of experience in a fighter, yet I was able to take out Michale's and Jon's shields. And I was able to eliminate both Zach and Jack in one shot." I explained to the instructor.

"Don't get me wrong, you were all excellent. Just focus more on defense when your being chased, after all, Kevin was able to keep up without being eliminated." Fox said.

"We understand, Mr. McCloud." Sarah said.

"Well then, I would like to thank you both for showing my class what a real fight will be like." The instructor said to Fox and me.

"It was nothing; I wanted to see where Kevin stood. It seems that you got used to the controls rather quickly." Fox said to me.

"Thanks Fox" I said.

The instructor then excused the squad and followed them out of the simulators room.

"Let's head back in. I think we can squeeze a bit more training into today." Fox said.

We trained for the rest of that day. For some reason, it felt easier. I quickly figured out the controls and even learned several techniques.

Before I joined this team, I thought that it would all be hard. But after the second month of training, I realized I could have a chance.

I completed my training in about four months. Only one small mission came up in this time. Fox and the others were all telling me that I was lucky. They were sent in to fight the Lylat War with little training and experience of real combat in an Arwing. I, on the other hand, had about three months of experience and training when the first mission came up.

But in the end, all turned out well. I was a member of the Star Fox team and a new Hero of Lylat.

_**The End**_

_IT'S FINISHED! Book 1 is down. Now for books 2 and 3 ;) ! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that read and enjoyed. I'll be honest, I wrote the first chapter out of boredom, but I got so much good feedback that I made a thing out of this. Thank you!_

_And here is a complaint I will get… why did the fight have such little detail? Because it was a small fight, I promise that the next book will have all the action. I already have the main plot written._

_Next; the next book WILL be called Crossed Paths Book 2: The Adventure Begins. Chapter 1 will be up by Thursday (America) and Friday (Europe)._

_And finally; i have had complaints on how the story is predictable. Remember, this is the meeting, next is the fights and twists. I promise to keep you on your toes :) _

_Until then… _

_Jon3s115_


End file.
